Dedication
by Kreuse
Summary: Arthur is a remodelling contractor. Merlin is his assistant. Morgana is an Archeologist. You'll have to read for details...
1. Chapter 1 : Don't you have a job waiting

Arthur is a remodelling contractor. Merlin is his assistant. Morgana is an Archeologist.

**Disclaimer: **Most of the characters of this story are borrowed from Merlin BBC TV show, and belong to its , the plot is mine and mine only.

**Summary:** While remodelling an old chapel, Arthur and Merlin discover a legendary stele.

**Special thanks: **I'd like to offer this particular story to Enjoymyyouth and Rusfan, and of course Tivaroo, for their everlasting support.

**Miscellaneous:** I love dialogues, maybe a little too much, for the interaction and sparks it gives between characters, and generally can't do with the 'he said', she 'said' common use. I'll try to keep them short, and add some tips here and there about who's talking, but please accept my apologies in advance if I got lost in the process, I most certainly will. Now, let's begin…

_Once upon a time lived a knight and a lady… __Woops…*paper folding* Sorry…;)_

* * *

I

**From Morgana  
****To Merlin**

_**Object: Site visit**_

**Dear Merlin  
****As discussed yesterday, I'll be on Site tomorrow morning. **

**Looking forward to see you there,**

**Morgana :)**

*****

The yard was desert. He checked his watch. It was not break-time yet. The site should have been busy with masons and carpenters. Hard-hat in hand, he walked to the field-quarters. The office was empty. Computers and fax were on, coffee pot was full, but Merlin was nowhere to be seen. Arthur frowned. Please, not an accident! They had enough on their plate already… A whistle and roar of laugh called him out.

Exited through the rear door, he saw all his staff grouped around the excavation. Some guy elbowed his neighbour with a broad grin: "Nice view, huh?"

"Don't you have a job waiting?"

The laughs and appreciative comments stopped at once. All men excused themselves and disband to their own tasks. Arthur approached the dig. Sure enough, Merlin was at the bottom; he waved his hand: "Hey boss!"

He was not alone. His companion stood but Arthur already knew why the guys had taken an early break: "Hello Morgana."

She held his stare, green ice against blue steel. He aged well; very well, indeed. God, he was more handsome than ever. His blond air, a little too long, were brushing his collar and he had grown a Van Dyke beard in the last years. Morgana tried to ignore how the strong muscles of his fore-arm tightened when he helped her up the slope. The heat of his hand on her was devastating. She pulled away as soon as she was on flat ground, before she burnt into ashes.

Merlin climbed up right behind her, and scrutinized both his friends before sighing:  
"So, coffee, anyone?"

Arthur followed suit to the field-quarters. She was gorgeous. Of course Avalon was to send her after his request… She was their best expert, after all. She was walking in front of him, clasped in jeans and immaculate tee-shirt and he already had a hard-time focusing on anything but her. Hell. Helping her out of the excavation had been a mistake. Now he craved to touch her again. She kept the door opened for him and their eyes met. Lightning struck somewhere. He had to touch her… Merlin put a boiling mug his hold-up hand, burning him back into his senses.

Morgana sat down at one end of the table, as far from Arthur as possible. Merlin asked:  
"So what do you think, Morgana?"  
"Well, I need to see the stele itself. The excavation is totally wasted…"  
"I have a field-work operation here, Morgana, I'm not doing needlepoint."

Arthur sounded angry. Figured. She went on without even acknowledging the interruption.  
"...Is totally wasted because of the rain. Thanks god you took a good batch of pictures before removing the artefact."  
"That was Arthur doing, mostly."

She should have known. The guy was good; good and incredibly sexy. _Focus, Morgana… Think about the job and just ignore him. No don't look at him blowing on his coffee… _He had the most alluring kissable mouth…  
"I could have used some scale on the pics, though. Anyway…"  
"Do I have to close the site?"

She had forgotten how prompt he was to cut in. She hated that. Morgana took a sip of her own coffee before answering:  
"I don't know. Maybe it's best. But if you want me to do a survey, I will need to borrow a couple of your men."

He relaxed, just a bit, as she gave a tentative smile. So the guys would not loose their day-jobs; he could manage a delay. He was working for the Museum after all. Historic rescue was part of the deal… Merlin smiled happily:

"We found something then."

Morgana grinned back. People were always either excited or gloomy when a potential archeologic discovery was made on construction sites. Merlin was the enthusiastic. Arthur was… Well, Arthur: falsely unconcerned, playing cool and interested only his men well-being. She loved that. Complete turn-on. Definitely annoying.  
"That's settled then. You'll endure me for a couple of days."

Oh enduring was exactly the right word. Her scent was already all around, tempting torturing him. He stood up:  
"Fine. You can install yourself over there." He gestured a large desk in the back. His was on the other side of the room. So if they kept random encountered by the copy-machine or cafeteria to a minimum, he would survive this. He proposed:

"I'll take you to see the stone in half-an-hour. Merlin have to check on the BOQ."

Morgana hesitated. _Come on, girl, you can stay alone with him in a remote, dim room without jumping his bones. Sure you can…_ He was waiting for an answer, daring her to deny:  
"Okay."

Morgana 1 – Arthur 0._ Liar._

* * *

**N/A:** The system does not accept any form of email adress... I had to settle for only names. I liked the idea of emails, this program sucks :P


	2. Chapter 2 : I told you so

Arthur is a remodelling contractor. Merlin is his assistant. Morgana is an Archeologist.

**Disclaimer: **Most of the characters of this story are borrowed from Merlin BBC TV show, and belong to its , the plot is mine and mine only.

* * *

II

**From Morgana  
****To Gwen**

_**Object: first impressions**_

**Hi Gwen,**

**Arrived in one piece. Not much to see on Site. Rain completely washed away the prints. Going to see the stele with A. Can you run a background on the place? Will stay a couple of days to survey. **

**Take Care,**

**Morgana xxx**

**PS: Merlin says hi.**

*

He abandoned all idea of chit-chat as soon as she closed her door. She was too closed for comfort. He could almost feel the brush of her long hair on his had when he shifted. He should have taken a bigger truck; the one packed with stuff on the middle seat would have been great.

With the dust in the air, she could not open the window; his cologne was invading the small space, hit on her with each breath. She wanted to scream. She nearly moaned when his hand brushed her inadvertently when he buckled his belt. God. Why had she accepted the assignment? _You know why. You wanted to prove you were so over him… Idiot.'_

They stopped in front of a small building which looked like a small chapel. Morgana glanced at the portal-frame. It was elegant, delicately carved with leaves and grapes. Arthur opened the heavy door and preceded her inside:  
"We use it at a temporary storage room. Not much light inside, we have to use tempest torches. Sorry for the convenience."  
"This is wonderful…"

The inside decoration was as elaborate as the exterior was simple. The stone columns supported fantastic animals, complicated flowers or interlaced Celtic lines. The tall windows were tinted deep red, yellow or purple and gave everything a balmy glow, when reflecting on the crude light of their lamps. She put hers on the floor and walked to the altar. She didn't recognize the Saint. He had a solemn expression and held a shield with a strange cross upon it. The place was so peaceful she felt tears tingling in her eyes. She took a slow, deep breath to chase them before turning to Arthur.

The quiet chapel had operated its magic on him too. Tension had faded away, and he was calmly opening a big box. She approached when he took a medium size, flat stone out of it. It was apparently solid grey limestone and probably weight more than a hundred. He laid it very gently on a cover in an improvised table nearby. She took a brush in her bag, and bent over the stele.

Arthur watched as she cleaned the surface, a concentrated look on her face. He put his lamp on the table for additional light. She didn't even look up, just muttering an absent 'thank you'. After a while she covered the stone with a thin paper from her pack-sack, and rubbed slowly a bold chalk over it to print the carving on the sheet. He couldn't decipher the carving better on the paper than on the stone:

"Can you read it?"  
"Maybe. Looks like… I don't understand; this is odd. I need…"  
"What? What does it say?"

She glanced at him and when he remembered to breathe, he had missed the answer. She took his frown for doubts:

"My French may be a little rusty, but it's no reason to look at me like I'm an alien."

This time, he didn't pretend:

"Can you repeat that?"  
"It's written in French…"

She ran her fingers delicately over the carving, and recited:  
"Ici dort le magicien Ambrosius, attendant l'appel du Roi des Rois. Here the magician Ambrosius is sleeping, waiting for the call of the King of the Kings. Arthur, do you realize what this means?!"

She was breathtaking when passion took over. He watched her hand caressing the stone slowly up and down again, and swallowed. If only she could stop doing that while plunging her clear, luminous eyes into his… He tried to grin his way out of it, before he embarrassed himself.  
"It means that… We found something?"

She sighed, and replied with the patience one take to explain right from wrong to a small child:  
"Yes, Arthur, you found something. You found Merlin."

Fantasies drained away.  
"Merlin is in the… You don't mean that Merlin…You mean Merlin. Merlin!? King Arthur's Merlin? Are you crazy? It's a legend! I know you want it to be real, but it's not; Morgana, it's just a bloody legend!"  
"Not anymore; thanks to you."

The retort was so satisfying. He had never believed her. He had so often mocked her for believing that King Arthur and his Knights, The Round Table, and Excalibur, and Camelot were not just tales. _I told you so…_ At least his sneaky attitude had cleared her head of him. She should have remembered it always did.

She rolled her paper-print back, pocketed her instruments, and stepped back. Arthur said nothing, and stored the stele in its box again.

Blazing sun welcomed them outside, despite the clouds still greying the sky far away. This year summer was stormy. Arthur put on his sunglasses, and opened the truck door for her:  
"Merlin, the real one, is going to love this…"


	3. Chapter 3 : I'm not hungry

Arthur is a remodelling contractor. Merlin is his assistant. Morgana is an Archeologist.

**Disclaimer: **Most of the characters of this story are borrowed from Merlin BBC TV show, and belong to its , the plot is mine and mine only.

III

**From ****Gwen  
****To ****Morgana**

_**Object: Re: first impressions**_

**Hey!**

**You're going to love this… It is said your chapel was consecrated by the Abbot of Glastonbury. Ring any bell? I booked you a room at the local Inn, only one in town. Tell Merlin I miss him!**

**Kisses,**

**Gwen**

**PS : try not to bit Arthur's head off, and go for a run, it'll help ;)**

Morgana smiled and closed her best friend last email. She ran only when she was really pissed off. He hadn't got her there. Yet.

They were still to break the news to Merlin; as soon as they had stepped in the office, urgent matter regarding the schedule and billing had taken Arthur away. Now, he was on the phone, Merlin flipping through the pages of some report next to him.

She allowed herself to stare at him while he talked. Looking from afar was safe; more or less. He pushed away golden hair falling into his eyes, and scratched his head. He used to do that when he was irritated. His interlocutor said something that angered him, and putted the receptor off his hear, shooting it a deadly glare. His reply was smooth and soft; she knew the sign. He was about to burst out. Merlin knew it too, for he put a hand on Arthur shoulder to calm him down. The conversation ended and she took her attention back to her screen. Years had passed and she still wanted to reach for him, to ease the tension eating him up. _Habits die hard._ She wondered if his current girlfriend rubbed his neck and shoulders when he was tired or needed comfort. _Forget it, you're so not having your hands on him again…_

"Morgana?"

She glanced sheepishly at Merlin, hiding her blush behind a beautiful smile.

"Do you want some lunch?"  
"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."  
"You've got to eat."

Arthur tone was so patronizing, it galled her. All sweet thoughts about smoothing his bad day fled. She got up and walked to them. Resting her arm around Merlin waist, she kissed his cheek, then passed inches from Arthur to refill her mug with coffee, ignoring him (the heat of him) superbely. Coffee pot in hand, she offered a dazzling smile to Merlin, who was blushing:  
"You're such a sweet-heart… Gwen said she misses you. The kiss on me. Can you bring me an apple or something?"  
"Sure…"  
"Let's go Merlin, I'm starving."

She had done that on purpose, brushing past him to make him groan. She knew he would follow her every moves, imagining she was leaning on _him_, that her lips were pressed to his, and not on his friend; the sneaky little weasel he used to call his friend.

"Chicken or ham?"  
"Huh?"

Merlin was looking at the sandwiches:  
"Do I take her chicken or ham?"  
"She asked for an apple."  
"Or something. Apple is not a proper lunch. Don't worry I'll say it's your idea."  
"Very funny."

She will snort, and pout; and probably kiss Merlin again for being _'such a sweet-heart'_. Damned her.

"She likes Tuna. And take a Cranberry Muffin."

Morgana was engrossed in her work when they came back. So focused in fact that she forgot to snort and to pout and simply thank Arthur for the sandwich with an absent smile before going on with her research.

She was reviewing old aerial photos and topographic maps of the area, looking for anomalies. When she finally admitted there were none, she went on with the soil investigations. The lab had misjudged the fill thickness by nearby one meter, given that the stele was found below their so-called native soil depth. She had a look at a batch of pictures. Except for the carved stone, there were no traces of structures or other artefacts around.

She pushed away her file with a sigh. The muffin smelt good. She topped it off, and nibbled at the delicious pastry. Flavours mixed in her mouth, the sweet of the sugar and bitterness of the fruit. Cranberry muffins were her favourite.

Arthur smiled. She always did that, eating the hat of her muffin first, and then peeling its foot free of the bake paper like a flower. Incoming email blinked on his screen. He clicked it open.

**From ****Morgana  
****To Arthur**

**Object: **

**Thanks for the muffin.**

Arthur glanced up, but she was not looking at him. He hit the reply button. Then closed the window. Then opened a reply once more.

**From Arthur  
****To Morgana**

**Object: Re:**

**Click on the IC icon in the desktop.**

Minutes Later, a chat request popped-up.

_**Morgana:'Tricky.'**_

_**Arthur:'You're welcomed.'**_

He waited for an answer, but she was absorbed in her work again. Figured that cyber conversations between them would be as easy as real ones.


	4. Chapter 4 : Last word

**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin found a carved stone while working on the remodelling of a Site. Morgana, who is an archeologist, was called to help. Obviously, Arthur and Morgana know each other for a long time, and they really, really love fighting.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Merlin characters... If I did, Season 2 would have been quite different ;)

* * *

IV

**From ****Morgana  
To Gwen**

**Dear Gwen, **

**Thanks for the reservation. **

**Can you have a look into shield symbolic listing? Look for a four leg cross looking a bit like the crusaders, but with concave insides. **

**The Inn's really lovely. Should join us for the week-end.**

**Cheers,**

**Morgana xxx**

**PS: A still the same self-righteous one-track-mind guy**

*

She gave them a review of her findings after diner. Merlin reaction was somehow less abrupt than Arthur'; he just gawked for a full minute, before he drained his beer and called for a refill. Morgana took a sip of her own bourbon before going on.  
"So you found a carving stone which tends to indicate there is a tomb around. I'm sure we should look for a crypt rather than a grave. The word 'sleeping' suggests a 'gisant' so…"  
"What's a gisant?" asked Merlin.  
"It's a recumbent statue. The dead is represented lying as if asleep."

Arthur was playing with the ice cubes of his drink. He had yet to join the conversation. Morgana ignored his thoughtful expression and resumed her explanation.  
"What I really don't get is where to look. We can't dig the whole site, it's just ridiculous. Plus, we'll need extra authorization to do that. No, I think there's something I'm missing…"  
"Why French?"

He had granted them his attention, finally. Morgana leaned back into her comfortable chair.  
"Stories –_she could just imagine his smirk if she use the word legends- _relate Merlin to Armorique, Little Britain. Lancelot is supposed to be French, too."  
"French. No wonder he seduced Queen Guinevere." Merlin smart-mouthed with a broad grin.  
"The who seduced who is quite unclear. Maybe they were just irresistibly attracted to each other."

Morgana looked up to Arthur, surprised; his comment was so out of character. Maybe he listened, after all. His next statement erased her appreciative smile.  
"I can give you until this Friday. After that, I will go on with the remodelling."  
"That leaves only two days! Arthur, you can't…"  
"Two days; plus the week-end if you want."

He stood up, and left the soon-to-be battlefield. Merlin gave her an apologetic smile, but made no comments. Morgana stood in turn and retired to her room, fuming. Two days! He was insufferable. Everyone knew a proper survey required at least two weeks for a site this size… And they didn't even know what to look for… Comfortably installed in her bed, she took her computer and went through the photographs once more, looking for a clue, anything pointing where to start.

_**Arthur:'Stop working and go to sleep.'**_

The chat window interrupted her typing her report.

_**Morgana:'Are you spying on me?'**_

_**Arthur:'Saw your IC active. It's late. Go to sleep.'**_

_**Morgana:'Ditto.'**_

She couldn't suppress a smile. Obviously, he was working too; or at least was at his computer. She yawned, and glanced at the clock. It was eleven already, and she had to finish putting her notes in order. She recalled her report on screen.

Morgana checked at her last entry, then frowned, and glanced at the clock again. Something was not right. Arthur never conceded the last word. Never. Not once since childhood. He had to have the last word of an argument, especially if she proved him wrong and win the row.

She straightened in her bed, and clicked on the chat program when the window popped. She smirked. Should have known.

_**Arthur:' Someone is breaking in. Call the police.'**_

*

He had come back on Site to clear his head after their nearly fighting at the lounge. Working always cleared his mind, and he had a couple of registers to update anyway. When he saw she was using the portal, he opened the chat, trying to smooth her a bit. Well, maybe his sassy comment was not his smartest move, but he couldn't help it, she was way too annoying, getting under his skin like that. Then he had spotted the moving lights in the backyard, heading to the Chapel.

Arthur went on foot. He couldn't risk to be spotted. Whoever was sneaking into his site at night was up to no-good. He crossed the excavation as a short-cut. Fortunately it was a clear night, and he was seeing the path in front of him. As he expected, the vehicle stopped at the Chapel. Car door closed noisily and he hide behind a backhoe. Muffled sounds revealed someone was trying to open the door. He heard swearing and the unmistakable sound of a foot-kick. The door was solid wood, but not that robust. With another kick and a grunt, it burst open.

Arthur hurried to the left side of the building; risking an eye through a low window, he spotted two figures moving inside the room. They were looking for the stone. He was sure of it. He wondered how long the police would take to join the party. Morgana was stubborn but she was sharp, but she probably had 911 online before he even left the quarters. At least she would not come by… Would she? Of course she would come! He turned to pick up his phone. The movement alerted the thieves for both turned into his direction.

Crouched against the wall, Arthur stayed very still. He had nothing to defend himself, or any idea if or how his visitors were armed. Clearly not his lucky day…

He waited for several excruciating seconds to be discovered. Nothing happened. He listened carefully. The search inside the Chapel had resumed. Arthur straightened to cast another glance through the window.

They had found the box and were picking inside. No way was he allowing them to take that stone. He looked around for a potential weapon; then his cell phone rang.

* * *

**N/A :** You'll have to wait for next chapter... It's too much fun to have you wondering/ragging after my little plots ;)  
Please do not favorite without review! Green button won't bit :P


	5. Chapter 5 : I'm leaving

**N/A :** I'll be extra-good to you... Because it's late, and I've got a plane to catch tomorrow very early... So be thankful, and review ;)

* * *

V

**From ****Gwen****  
To ****Morgana**

**Oh God, are you okay? I heard about the theft on local news. They talked about a shooting! Please please call me as soon as you get this, your cell is off and the Inn is unreachable.**

**Gwen**

He was thirsty. Arthur opened an eye to horrible green walls. Only hospitals had that tingling smell of antiseptic. He swallowed his tongue heavy in his mouth from the drugs. The pain in his shoulder pierced through the fog of his mind when he moved to find the call button to get a nurse. The phone ring had given him away. He vaguely recollected about being shoot at, the siren call of the ambulance, and nothing else. He grunted. A charitable hand helped him half up and he drank gratefully. The effort of keeping his head straight was too much and he lied down with a relieved sigh.  
"Thanks, Merlin."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Crappy."  
"Good. Serve you right for playing the man of steel. I'll tell Morgana you're awake."

Morgana… Arthur pushed himself up despite the throb in his shoulder and the vicious headache coming along. Merlin had already left; he came back moments later, alone. Arthur was too exhausted to mask his deception.  
"Where is she?"  
"Back to the Inn. She wishes farewell."

Merlin looked at him closely.  
"You two should talk."

"Not now, Merlin."

His friend bit back his answer. She had waited very calm and silent until he told her Arthur was awake. Then she had thanked him, offered get well wishes, and left. Merlin would swear she was crying by the time she reached the stairs.  
"She feels responsible."  
"She is. The cell ring gave me away."  
"The police called, not her. They were trying to locate you. She was really worried."

Arthur had closed his eyes again. She was not worried enough to come in. He left bitterness sank in. She didn't care about him. Not anymore. He had just to remember that until her image stopped haunting him.

The site was sealed by the police department for the duration of their investigation. The remodelling was hold back, let alone any archaeological dig. Morgana hesitated. She could either wait here and tortured herself with nothing to do but witness Arthur resentful expression all day long, or she could go home and try to forget about how cold she had felt while he was in surgery.

She wished she could go back to the Chapel and found peace there protected by the shielded Saint and the wonderful light pouring from the tinted window. Unfortunately, access was restricted. She doubted they found anything now. Any lead was probably dead cold. If they wanted the piece back, they had to look for antique dealers or crooks.

Morgana decided to give it one more day, and to go for a jog. Running was her least favourite work-out, but the most effective to clear her mind. When she was pissed, or hurt, or hyper-active, she went (or Gwen forced her) running and she always came back calmer, and most of the time, happy. So she changed into a short and tee-shirt, put on her favourite rock songs and hit the ground.

Half an hour later, her legs were burning and her lungs were screaming for oxygen. She pushed herself into a last sprint to the Inn, jaw clenched in the effort. Then she drolled more that sat on the ground to stretch.

He was only human. There she was, offering herself to the sun. Each hard breath was raising her chest up and down. His own pulse quickened as his stare followed her hands over her thighs to her calves in cadence with whatever music she was listening. The movement seemed to take an eternity. He would die a happy man if he could only touch her soft glowing bare skin. She was perfect. Her long ponytail hanged in her captivating face when she bent, and she pushed the dancing locks away impatiently. He could picture those curls flowing over him…

"Arthur, police on the phone."

He entered the lounge to take the call, exasperated and thankful for the distraction.

Morgana shifted in her chair, uneasy. They had dined into Arthur room to keep him company for he was tired, and wished not to go to the dining room. Now she had to tell them she was leaving, and Merlin was not helping.  
"The police, did they say when we can enter the site again? We need to find that tomb quickly because the thieves will surely…"  
"Merlin…"

Arthur tired voice pushed her to jump in.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Merlin turned his head sharply to her; Arthur just smirked, eyes closed.  
"Why am I not surprised?"

She ignored the hiss of pain at the comment and stood. Merlin tried to argue:  
"But…"  
"Don't even try, Merlin. Morgana is so good at turning tail when difficulties arise."

Pain turned into anger.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing. You want to leave? Fine. Leave. Now get out."

He hadn't even opened his eyes. She camped herself in front of him. Merlin looked for a mouse-hole to retreat but found none.

"Have your say, Arthur. I'm listening. But at least have the decency to look at me when you insult me."

His eyes were silver blue. She didn't flinch. He said nothing so she spoke first.  
"I'm leaving because I can't do anything here. I don't know where to look. You're already late on your schedule and I doubt the Museum will give you any delay for unfounded survey."

_There. Perfectly reasonable explanation._

"Of course."

His voice was chilling. His absence of reaction infuriated her even more.  
"It had nothing to do with you and me."  
"Of course not."

She was so angry tears watered her eyes. Only he could push her into such a emotional chaos. She didn't care her voice rose.  
"You were cheating on me with my best friend!"  
"So you left. And you forgave Gwen, but not me!"  
"She came to tell me truth, Arthur! You did not!!"  
"I was seventeen, Morgana! Just a idiot hormone-raging seventeen year old teenager!"  
"Oh, that excuses everything."  
"_'On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans.' _" (One is not serious at seventeen) recited Merlin.

"Not now, Merlin. Morg…"

She slammed the door behind her. Arthur closed his eyes again and banged his head on the wall once, twice, until he groaned in pain as his shoulder sting.  
"That went well."  
"Shut up, Merlin."


	6. Chapter 6: she wants to shout at you now

**Disclaimer: **Still wishing I own Merlin, but unfortunatly, I still don't.

* * *

VI

**From ****Morgana****  
To ****Gwen**

**I hate him. I hate myself to have let him hurt me again. I'm so stupid. He does not regret anything. He even thinks it was normal hitting on you when he was supposed to be with me. I'm so, so stupid. He didn't change. He never will. He is rude and selfish. He charms his way in and when he gets one heart, he crushes it into a thousand sorry pieces. He doesn't care. And I got caught again. All he had to do was look at me, and smile and that's it. I'm so stupid. I love him and he knows he can act as he pleases. I'm just booty call and too much an idiot to push him away. **

**I'm coming home tomorrow.**

**Morgana =(**

*

**From ****Gwen****  
To ****Morgana**

**You****'re no one booty call, and less of all his! He should be honoured that you care about him so much. I'm sorry I hurt you. But he'll be even more sorry when I'll be done with him! Call me when you got home.**

**I love you.**

**Gwen xxx**

*

He picked up the phone, sighing.

"You bastard! How could you! How dare you!..."

Merlin handed the phone to Arthur.  
"For you. Gwen."  
"You treat her like… Like… Like a booty call! I should never have let her take this assignment. Every time she goes around you you mess her around. You don't care about anyone but your sorry ass. You'll never be worthy of her attention! Why she cares so much about you is beyond my understanding! Don't ever go anywhere near her again or I swear to God, Arthur Pendragon, that _my_ bullet won't miss that piece of rock you use as a heart… You…"  
"Did it ever occur to you that I was hurt too?"

The question stopped the furious monologue.  
"Put Merlin back on line."

Arthur obeyed.  
"She wants to shout at you now."

"Hey Gwen…"  
"You better fix this, Merlin."  
"Me? But…"

The line went dead when she hanged up. Merlin threw the phone away as if it was a snake ready to strike. Arthur gave a humourless laugh:  
"Hell of a day."  
"You tell me."

"Do you mind going to the bar and bring back a bottle?"  
"Getting drunk won't help, Arthur… Plus, you're under medication…"

"Goddamnit Merlin! I am not having another lecture about the countless mistakes of my miserable life from you now! Go fetch that bottle, or do not, but shut the hell up!"

Arthur regretted the burst as soon as it was out.  
"Merlin, wait… That was uncalled for… I'm sorry."

The young man sat near him on the bed and patted his knee with a mischievous smile.  
"Am I mistaken, or you just apologize?"

Arthur bent his head, defeated.  
"Yeah, I guess I did."  
"Wow. That definitely calls for a toast."

He got up. Arthur retort hit the closing door at the same time that his pillow.  
"Don't get use to it!"

Merlin detoured by Morgana chambers before going down. He heard the key unlocking the door and she allowed him inside. Her bags were ready on her bed and she was gathering the last of her things. Her eyes were puffy and he recognized the shivers of restrained unwanted tears in the swift movements.

"You're not leaving now, are you?"  
"I can't stay here."

Merlin forced her to sit down next to him on the bed, and gently squeezed her shoulders.  
"He's a good person. Simply, he doesn't know how to put his feelings into words."  
"He's got as much feelings as a clodpole."  
"This is not true, Morgana. You know it's not."

She stared blankly in front on her, and moved to stand up. Merlin tried a different approach.  
"Gwen gave us a good piece of her mind."  
"She's the best."

When he saw she was on the verge of crying again, Merlin didn't pushed further.  
"Please stay at least tonight. So I won't worry about you driving home by night."

She nodded and smiled. Merlin kissed her head.  
"Got to run. His majesty is in for a buzz. I'm on barman call."  
"He should not drink with the medication…"

"Care to tell him?"  
"I… No. Have fun."  
"Don't I always?"

* * *

**N/A : **Okay, I must admit, I was probably felling vindicative in the last two chapters. Don't know why, really I promise I don't. Chapter 7 is quieter.


	7. Chapter 7 : the shielded saint

**N/A : **Okay, a small recap; Arthur is a remodelling contractor. He and Merlin found a stele with a strange inscription in French on their Site. Morgana was called to examine it. She is an archeologist. After they examined the stone, a theft is made on Site; Arthur took a bullet in the shoulder. When Morgana announced she can not help any further, they have a major fight, soon turning on very personal ground. Arthur and Morgana history goes back several years. They were dating as teens, and Arthur somehow messed it up by flirting with Gwen... Now, Morgana is back at home.

**Disclaimer: **The plot only is mine. Characters belong to BBC.

* * *

VII

**From ****Merlin****  
To ****Gwen**

**Hey Sweetie,**

**Can I call you sweetie, or you're still mad? **

**I guess bringing them face to face and force them to talk was not my brightest idea… God, what a mess… I'm really sorry Morgana got hurt. Arthur is too. I'm totally convinced they need each other more than anything. Can we lock them up together somewhere until either they kill one another or they sort things out? My life would be so much easier… I guess they would simply ignore each other until Hell freeze if we do that. Any suggestions are welcomed!**

**Kisses,**

**Merlin**

**PS : Please don't shout. The hangover is terrible…**

Morgana took the rest of the week off. She called Gwen because she had promised to; but she told her she was tired, and she needed some me-time to recover.

The nights were the worst. Old nightmares of her father's death and childhood fears came back to haunt her. She tried to sleep with the lights on, but it didn't help. She went running (twice a day), and it didn't help either. Bad dreams had her both weary and edgy. Concentrating on day-to-day tasks was impossible.

So on the Saturday, she decided to go shopping. Except that her shopping was rather unusual, and anything but girlish. She visited several antiques shops. She knew better than to ask about carved stones and bas-reliefs, so she asked about medieval art and statues. Her trip was fruitless.

On her way back, she stopped by her favourite bookstore. Geodefroi, the librarian, was a old man who lived only for his books. He cared so much about each of them, talking about one volume or the other as about a cherish lover, she sometimes wondered how he could bare selling one.

He installed her in his office, with a fragrant Russian tea and an enormous encyclopaedia on chivalry.  
"If you look for any European coat of arms, you'll find it in Monfroy's chronicles, My Lady Morgana."

The surname had her smile. He had started calling her that on her very first visit, years ago. She was talking with Gwen about Arthur, and he overheard. So she had become the legendary king nemesis reincarnation. Her smile saddened a bit; Arthur was no longer her prince, though.

The velum of the manuscript in front of her was yellowish, but not brittle. Geodefroi took great care of his mignons. She caressed the soft leather of the cover. The book smelt of wax and old ink, she loved that smell. She opened the old book at random, very gently. The ink was a dark red shade, with the typical cursive form of late medieval manuscript. That book was a treasure.

Morgana sipped her tea, and turned some pages, trying to figure out how the chronicles were organized. Some historians used the coat of arms itself to sort them by animal category, colors, or geometry. Others used genealogy. Those were easier to look into, for the chroniclers generally included a mapping of the herald so one look gave you a general overview. Monfroy's chronicles were of the associative sort. She needed a link to start.

Morgana took her file and reviewed her notes quickly. They had a cross, uncoloured, with four branches. The end of the branches was flat. It looked a bit like the crusaders symbol, a Maltese cross or a Cross Pattée.

The absence of color bothered her. She had not noticed if the statue was pigmented or just plain stone. The pictures she had were not detailed enough to distinguish it had been coloured once. She'd email Merlin to take zoomed pictures. She went on with her book, a bit chagrined.

"So, My Lady, how is your research going? Did you found anything?"  
"Sadly no. Have you ever seen something like this before?"

She presented the photo of her Shielded Saint to the librarian. Geodefroi put his squared glasses on his nose, and looked carefully at the image. After a moment, he handed it back.  
"Where did you take this?"  
"In a chapel in Cornwall. The site is on remodelling. Why?"  
"Well, my dear, there are stories… Legends merely. You'll think I'm an old fool…"  
"Please, tell me."  
Geodefroi recited:  
" '_From fire he got the Sword. From Air he got the Horn. From Earth he got the Shield. Water gave nothing but death to the King of the Kings.' _"

Morgana stared at him, eyes widened, unsure she had heard him clearly. He took off his glasses to clean them, a habit he had kept from his teaching days.  
"Old Celtic legends talked about the magical objects King Arthur had: the Sword, Excalibur, cast by a Dragon; the Horn, a gift from the God of Winds Eole to Orpheus; and the Holy Shield, which origin is unclear."  
"I didn't know that…"  
"The poem was discovered in Wales, carved in stone."

Morgana jolted, nearly knocking down her cup:  
"We found a stele! It was written '_Ici dort le magicien Ambrosius attendant l'appel du Roi des Rois'_ or…"  
"Here sleeps the magician Ambrosius, waiting for the call of the King of the kings. Merlin. The horn of Eole is supposed to awake King Arthur's men again when he'll blow into it."  
"So the Shield on that statue…"

"Maybe your Saint is King Arthur himself, protecting his faithful servant rest."

Morgana surprised the old man with a light kiss on his cheek. Her enchanting smile wiped out every trace of fatigue on her lovely face.  
"Geodefroi, you're my champion."

Now, she knew where to look.

* * *

**N/A :** I borrowed more the characters here. The horn is my idea (_'Troubling song'_), but its use to call back Arthur and his men is inspired by R. Jordan _'Wheel of Time'_. However, the idea of Arthur with a magic shield comes from a fantastic manga called Moero Arthur by Toei Animation (japan). Too few episodes, and no Morgana... Loved the cartoon anyway. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I'll do my best to update soon, but it may take a while, got to work too ;) If only I could pay my Internet connection out of my stories I would... In the meantime... Patience.


	8. Chapter 8 : please

**Disclaimer:** the usual...

**To all my kind reviewers:** thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story :)

* * *

VIII

**From ****Arthur****  
To ****Morgana**

**Object :**

**Please**

Arthur looked at his screen; he had tried several things. 'Forgive me' 'I'm sorry' 'I miss you'. Only this single word 'please' seemed to express exactly how he felt at the moment. He played with the punctuation. Question mark was ridiculous. One single point was arrogant. Ellipses were desperate and out of question. Nothing at all was the best he could come up with. He was pathetic; not even a complete sentence and no mark at all… Just lame.

The previous day, he had taken the mug she had used in the cupboard. After looking at it for a couple of minutes, he had violently smashed it on the floor in frustration. He missed her. He had for a while, now. But having her around had completely blow up his balance. He could still sense her print around him. This was insufferable. He pressed the send button before he regretted it.

Arthur pushed his chair from the desk and groaned when the movement launched vibrations up to his wounded shoulder. He was weary. The Museum was not at all happy about the bad publicity and questioned his security procedures. She was gone. He had lost several good men to a neighbouring construction site because of the holding for investigation. She would never accept to forgive him. His stakeholders were talking delays and additional costs. Morgana was far away, out of his reach. He ruffled his head, rubbing his hand over his face and sighed.

The bip of incoming email forced him to focus on his computer again.

**From ****Morgana**

**Automatic reply**

**I'm currently out the office. For emergency, please contact…**

Arthur smiled to his fate, and began laughing out loud. He really was doomed.

"I'm glad you finally learn how to entertain yourself without me, but what's so funny?" asked Merlin, handing him his lunch pack.  
"I am."  
"Really?"

Arthur made a face at him, and opened his sandwich. Merlin sighed.  
"You know, I'm getting tired of sandwiches and I miss my own bed. Friday is a holiday. What about we head back home this week-end?"  
"And you'll abandon me to the wolves?"

Both men turned to the door at the same time. Merlin jumped on his feet to hug her. She looked tired; her vivid green eyes were shadowed by the manifest signs of bad sleeping. But she was smiling, apparently very pleased with herself. Arthur retort died in his throat under her stare. She was watching him above Merlin shoulder. He wished he could read the radiant stare fixed on him. Unsettled, he retreated behind banalities.  
"Coffee?"  
"In a new mug, Merlin teased, Arthur kind of smashed the old one…"

Morgana pushed Merlin hands away and approached Arthur. Her gaze was concerned, suspicious and surprised at the same time. What she seemed to find into him, he didn't have a clue, but her grin turned a bit devilish and he suddenly felt very very exposed. He took one step back. Brashness took over.  
"You forgot to deactivate your out-of-the-office automatic reply."  
"No, I didn't. I AM out of the office."

Arthur took another step back and collided with his desk. He would never survive this. He held up his hands, defeated.  
"Morgana, I don't want to fight… Last time, Gwen swore to kill me."

She laughed, delicious sound.  
"Then pray she doesn't remember that…"

At the same moment, a storm of curly spring hair, delight smiles and flying bows invaded the room.

"Merlin!!"

Gwen threw herself at the young man and kissed him, before moving to Arthur. He brushed her cheek swiftly. Morgana and Guinevere?... God, he clearly was not to live another day.

Arthur reaction surprised her. He was almost happy to see her. Well, maybe relieved. And embarrassed. Out of curiousity, she checked her inbox. His message was the last entry. She did not open it. She'd read it later, when no one would witness her reaction. Gwen was already explaining about their new lead.  
"Godefroi, that's your old librarian, isn't it?"

"Yes, Merlin, that's him. When he suggested the statue may be a representation of King Arthur himself, Morgana figured that maybe the tomb is inside the chapel."  
"So you want to explore it."

Arthur was tampering a pen on a thick folder, staring at the hypnotic movement. Gwen shot a glare to him, for his tone was half-hearted. Surprisingly, Morgana was the one to play peace keeper.  
"If you authorize it, of course… Imagine if we found anything!..."

He looked up, uncertain.  
"Do you realize that our thieves knew exactly where to look? It might be dangerous…"

"Oh, come on Arthur! We had about 30 men here, and every single one knew where the stone was stored… It's not conspiracy it's just a petty theft. Let's do this!"

As always, Merlin was ready to run the field without a second thought about the risks. Morgana smiled. What a strange pair they made, the taciturn prudent guy and the enthusiastic merry one.

Arthur was looking at her now, smoothing his beard and the moustache over his mouth. She glanced away, failing to ignore the sparks the image shot into her stomach. He had the most beautiful mouth…

"Fine. But none of you stays alone in there."  
"Thank you, Arthur."

She beamed at him and he nodded with a slow smile of his own. Gwen and Merlin exchanged a wink and a knowing grin.  
"So, where do you start?"


	9. Chapter 9 : Wit beyond measures

**Disclaimer:** Still desperately wishing to own Merlin...

**N/A:** This chapter is a lot longer than the previous one... I didn't really know how to cut it and keep the 'email'/'chat' beginning... Hope you won't mind :)

* * *

IX

_**Morgana :'Stop working and go to sleep.'**_

_**Arthur :'Ditto.'**_

_**Morgana :'Not working. Needed the connection to check my email.'**_

She looked at her screen for a moment. He knew now she had read his. She didn't want to ask. 'Please.' She didn't want to ask and be deceived again.

_**Arthur**__** :'Still here?'**_

_**Morgana :'Yeah. Just checking the Chapel blue prints.'**_

_**Arthur :'Not working, huh?'**_

_**Morgana :'Smart-mouth.'**_

She smiled at her screen. She could just imagine his cocky grin.

_**Arthur**__** :'So, what's now?'**_

The question had double meanings. It was unintentional. But now it was out, he really really wanted her to answer.

_**Morgana**__** :'I'll draw a scaled sketch tomorrow, compare it to the drawings. Maybe we'll find some missing parts in the process.'**_

So much for the personal level.

_**Arthur:**__** 'Or a X will mark the spot.'**_

_**Morgana: 'X never, ever, marks the spot.'**_

_**Arthur: 'You stole that line from Indy Jones. And he proved himself wrong.'**_

They had seen 'The last crusade' together, years ago. When they were friends. When she loved him.

_**Morgana**__** : 'Do you have to be right all the time?'**_

_**Arthur : 'Part of my irresistible charm.'**_

_**Morgana : 'Humour me.'**_

He pictured her perfectly, lying in bed with her hairs flowing on the pillows, laughing at him. He needed her.

_**Arthur**__** :'Trying to.'**_

No doubt, he was flirting with her. They had come from cat-fight to tease each other so naturally.

Her next message arrived minutes later to make him swallow.

_**Morgana**__** :'What the **_please_** stands for?'**_

Now or never.

_**Arthur**__** :'Come here and I'll tell you.'**_

He waited, holding his breath until his lungs hurt. What if she says yes?

She didn't.

_**Morgana**__** :'Maybe some other time. Good night?'**_

He exhaled slowly to chase the deception. His reply hit a log-off alert.

_**Arthur**__** :'Sweet dreams, Morgana.'**_

The tape escaped once more and Gwen sighed.  
"Morgana, I'm useless on field, you know that. Why don't I go back and handle the paperwork instead? You hate paperworks…"

Her friend muttered vaguely, lost in her thought, her attention glued to her notes.  
"Okay, then. I'll see you later."

Gwen returned to the site office.  
"Guys, Morgana needs help with her measures. I need to check some things in the meantime. Can one of you go and help?"

Her stare was fixed on Arthur. He didn't move, or even look up to her. Staying alone with Morgana now was not safe. He wanted to be near her so badly he might do something stupid. Like kiss her senseless. Or kidnap her and lock her in until she admits she loved him too. Or kneel before her and beg. Gwen was making faces to Merlin.  
"Huh, Arthur?..."  
"Go, Merlin, I'm busy. I need to finish this today."  
"Yes, but…"

Merlin was squeezed between Arthur impatient glare, and Gwen crazy scheme; he chose to face the woman ire and got up.  
"Okay, I'm going."

Morgana was battling with an enormous drawing when he arrived at the chapel.  
"Hey, Beautiful."  
"Oh, hi. Where's Gwen?"  
"She told us you needed a good-looking talent handy man with you. I'm obviously the only one around here."  
"Obviously."

She laughed. Merlin was so easy going. Too bad she couldn't fall for him. She laid her plan on the floor and pointed at some figures.  
"I'm checking if the basics measures fit so we'll be sure there's nothing hidden."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"I'm at the altar now. I need its perimeter, the circumference of the pillar, the height of this thing here, and the position compared to lateral walls, from left, and right and the…"  
"Wow, slow down a bit. Okay, you've got 17 feet from that wall; 18.3 ft from the rear…"

Gwen faced him, her fists on her hips.  
"Arthur!"

He refused to look at her. The lecture was coming anyway.  
"Gwen, not now."  
"Yes, now, you idiot!"  
"Gwen…"

He was not pleading. He was not that desperate. He just needed her to stop vocalize those hearty pictures which kept bouncing at him all the time. He was doing such a great job at ignoring them. Well maybe not that great. Knowing Gwen, it was too much to hope for.  
"I give you the perfect excuse to go to her, and you're sending Merlin! Seriously how do you…"  
"I don't Gwen. Whatever verb you put after, I just don't. I don't know, I don't feel, I don't think, I don't plan. Just leave it alone, will you?"

Now he was pleading. Loser.

She came to him and put her arm around him. Arthur squeezed her hand gently, and pushed her away.  
"I'll go when I'm done with this. How's that?"  
"If you hurt her again, I'll kill you."

What? First she was playing match-maker, and now she was threatening him? Jeez, he'll never understand women.

Merlin clipped his tape below the staircase and pullet it to the right:  
"24 ft here."

Morgana report all the measures on her plan and hissed. He glanced up:  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"What do you mean nothing?"  
"All fit."  
"And this is a bad thing?"

She sat on a dusty bench and pushed away rebelled hairs.  
"If all measures are the same, then no modifications were done to the chapel. So I need to look for older prints, or another entrance to the crypt, which may be really long."  
"Oh."

He had a funny smirked. Morgana asked in turn:  
"What?"  
"I don't mind having you around a bit longer. And Arthur won't either."

She blushed; Merlin sat beside her and stole a sip from her bottle, shouldering her playfully.  
"Think about it. You've got me, and Mr. Right, and a cosy Inn all summer long…"  
"Don't call him that!"

She sounded too horrified not to chuckle. Arthur and Morgana weren't in for another nasty fight any time soon… Good. Then Gwen would not yell at him again.

Morgana next question brought him back to business.

"If this one the older plan you've got?"  
"I don't know. The Museum handed it for the remodelling. Maybe they have older ones."  
"Worth to check."  
"So we're done here?"

Not that he didn't like helping her. But he had not the same fascination for dusty old stone that Arthur and Morgana shared. Not at all.  
"Nearly. I want a couple of shots from that part before the light changes."

She rolled back her drawings carefully, and began picturing the altar and the statue. The afternoon sun was reflecting on the white stone, so it glowed quietly. The beard king looked less severe in the soft light. She climbed on the ramp to approach the statue and have a better angle.  
"You know, he changes a lot since his father retires and let him rule. Hey, careful here!"

Merlin reached for her when she stretched to take some pictures of the shield. Morgana climbed a little higher on the old metal frame which squealed under her weight.  
"There's something clutch under the shield…"

"Merlin, Gwen is asking after you. I'll help her. Go."

The annoyed voice of Arthur startled her. Merlin tightened his grip on her as she lost balance.

Morgana jumped gracefully back on the floor, when her support quickly deserted.  
"No, don't bother. That's okay, we'll come back tomorrow with a ladder."

Arthur took a step forward. Instinctively, she braced herself against the electricity charging the air around her.

"Aren't you curious?"

She pouted. He knew her too well. Of course she was curious… She wanted to know what was that shadow she spotted below the stone figure. She needed to find out. She really wanted to… Arthur was offering his hand with an encouraging smile. Having his hands on her was definitely not a good idea; definitely appealing.

She hesitated, watching at his offered hand. Arthur was waiting, tempting her daring her to accept.  
"I can't really lift you with that shoulder. I'll just steady you if you need it."

She smiled back.  
"Okay."

Morgana put her camera away, and climbed back on her previous perch, this time gripping the frame with both hands. Soon his strong presence behind her faded, as she caught a better view of the piece she wanted to reach. It looked like a copper plate, not bigger than Arthur' strong hand. The piece was squeezed behind the feet of the statue. She stretched her arm, but she barely brushed it.  
"Hold me."

Arthur watched her climb a little higher wearily. The old case didn't look that safe. He circled her legs just above the knees with his right arm, pushing her against the frame for a better leverage.  
"You're good?"

His voice brutally reminded her she was trapped between the metal case and him; with his hand brushing the inner side of her knee. And his face pressed on her thigh. And his mouth… Oh yes, she felt good. Very very good… A little breathless, she grasped the metal bar.  
"Morgana?"  
"…I'm fine. I need my camera."  
"Don't move, I'll get it."

Arthur made sure she was secure before releasing her knees. It was hard concentrating on anything but her perfect curves under his palms. He had a very good reason to run his hands over her legs. Still, he was glad she could not see his face. Or a lower part of his anatomy, extremely aware of the way her fingers were gripping the metal frame he had her pinned to. His hand gladly journeyed up along her leg to her pistol pocket.

God, if he kept caressing her, she would just push him down and jumped him. Every move up was sending fireworks in her stomach.  
"Here."

She nearly dropped the camera when his fingers touched her skin. His arm circled her knees firmly once more and she tried not to shake when taking her pictures.

Arthur tightened his grasp on her knees not to have both his hands traveled up again, to that beckoning bare skin just above her belt.  
"Arthur, may you stop jostling I can't…" _Breath_. _Think._  
"Sorry. Tell me when you want down."

He started counting the dust flakes in the sun light so he could concentrate on something else than her body leaned on him.

"I'm done."  
"You're not taking that thing?  
"Not now. I'll need to be more… better install to work properly."  
"As you like. Slowly."

She took one step down at a time, until her feet founded the ground again. He didn't step back when she turned around. Her eyes were so luminous; he wondered where their light came from. His hands brushed her arms to tangle in her hair. Did he still taste the same, spicy and sweet and intoxicating?

"Arthur, don't."

* * *

**N/A :** Got you ;)


	10. Chapter 10 : Just diner

**Disclaimer: **Guess what?

**N/A:** I really like that one :) Hope you will, too!

* * *

X

**From Arthur to Administrator**

**Object : Remodelling status report**

**Please find enclosed our report regarding the remodelling status of the Chapel Site.**

**The well is reopened, and the cloister reconstruction is under way. Landscapers will come in at the beginning of next week. Dr. LeFay from Avalon is actually working on the Chapel, in relation to the stone that was stolen. **

**We trust that you'll find the progress to your satisfaction. Do not hesitate to contact us should any question arise.**

**Regards,**

**A. Pendragon**

Arthur sent his email with a satisfied sigh. He loved his job. Giving their majesty back to those forgotten buildings was a passion. Where one was seeing dreadful ruins, he contemplated memories and possibilities. His father had founded the company for profit. He had taken over for love. Adding figures and battling schedules was bearable when he stepped out to take the picture of the reborn jewel. It broke his heart every time to move on. Then he found a new site to mend, and he smiled again.

He got up to refill his coffee mug, and nearly collided with Morgana who just entered the quarters. They hadn't been that closed since the disastrous scene at the chapel, two days ago. He was still wondering how he manager to obey. But he had dropped his hands, and stepped back without that kiss he was craving for.

Balancing her holding on one hip, Morgana retreated quickly from the door and put her stuff on her desk. He wished he could read her. Surely he was not the only one shaken... He had caught her looking at him when she thought he was not paying attention, or blushing, and she was avoiding him as much as possible, keeping a safe distance between them. That distance was far from sufficient from his point of view. Just being is the same room was enough to distract him. He caught her staring because he was looking, too. And when their hands brushed…  
"Where's Merlin?"

_Who cares about Merlin?  
_"Running some errands. Where's Gwen?"

Neither the abrupt question, nor Gwen' mention, had the freshening effect he hoped for. She kept on installing her laptop.  
"I asked her to look into the University database for earlier drawings of the area so she stayed home yesterday evening after bringing the seal we retrieved to the lab."  
"Oh."

He needed her to keep talking… Her matter-of-fact tone was the only thing keeping him sane right now, before his brain disconnected completely, and he did something embarrassing again. Fortunately, she was on a chit-chat mood.  
"Are you going back this week-end?"  
"Well, Merlin wants to. I don't really mind. Here or there, that's more or less the same thing."

_That's not home._

"What happened to Camelot?"

She remembered. Of course she did. She was Morgana. Did she remember the untidy alley and the wild Aubepine bush, the stone house he had dreamed to restore? They had walked that alley, holding hands; they had whispered below the Aubepine; they had sat on the steps of the house and kissed for the first time there. When she allowed him to kiss her. Before he did the biggest mistake of his life and lost her. The estate was not his. He never bought it. She was not his either; not anymore.

The regret and hurt which flashed in his blue eyes stung her heart. Being in the same room all day long, sharing meals, without touching him was hard enough, now she had to see him hurt too. Her and her big mouth. She only managed to pain him now; she used to know how to cheer him up, when he needed a laugh; or comfort him when he needed to be hold. When she had his heart. Before she fell and dropped it. She had been right to renounce kissing him, despite the torture of pushing him away when she craved for him. Kissing him would only have worsened things. She forced casual into her voice.  
"Two pennies for your thoughts?"  
"I'm not that cheap…"

He was frowning, falsely shocked.

"You like being difficult, don't you?"  
"Definitely."

At least he was smiling again. Morgana opened a file:  
"Oh crap."  
"What?"  
"Gwen sent me something, but it's illegible."  
"Let me see."

Arthur bent over her and used the mouse to play with the options of her viewer software. He could not stand to be so far away anymore. He needed to feel her near him, only for a few seconds. Then he will go back to his lonely hell again.

He was so closed his cologne assaulted her. Everything faded but his scent, subtitle mix of amber and musk. He smelt like a hot summer day outside, of earth and woods. Heat surrounded her; his hand over hers was so warm, a little callused, so masculine.

She felt cold when he released her to type some instructions on the keyboard.

"Better?"

Morgana reported difficulty her attention to the screen. The picture was negative now, and far more decipherable. She missed his touch.

She turned to smile to his retreating form. She was just lovely when she was smiling.  
"Thank you."  
"Anytime. But it's going to cost you."

She pouted, suspicious.  
"How so?"  
"Have diner with me tonight."

Surprised held her breath. She was just adorable when she was surprised.

"Are your asking me out?"  
"If I say yes, you'll say no. So no, I am not asking you out. Just diner; between friends. No fuss."

He could tell her head was spinning. She was just irresistible when she was thinking.

Friendly diner would be nice; they used to have fun together, teasing and laughing, verbal jousting. Diner would be dangerous. They could not be friends; there were too many sparks between them.

Arthur walked back to his own desk.  
"Let me know what you decide, okay? I'll make a reservation."

Morgana was uncertain, nibbling at her lower lip.  
"No fuss? Just diner?"  
"Just diner. You keep your hands of me, and I'll behave."

She smirked and made a face at him. Arthur gave an angelic smile in responds.  
"So, what do you say?"  
"I'll think about it."

At least she hadn't say no… He nodded, and went on with his own work.

The drawing was a sketch from the XIII had said Gwen. She zoomed on the sanctuary. The altar and the statue were there. It was nearly impossible to say if their shape and place were exactly the same. With the scaled copy of the plan, she would be able to verify that. Morgana brought the full building on view again. The drawing was damaged; she spotted little scratches near the front door. The entrance looked bizarrely shaped because of it. She zoomed again to have a better look. The scratches were almost regular and circular in shape, like some kind of… steps. The chapel had no steps. It had a large entry, but no steps… Frowning, she gazed at her own drawings, then at the enlarged plan on her screen. No way…

The ripping of paper had Arthur lift his head. She was trying to plaster a piece of paper from her notepad to her computer screen.  
"Morgana, what are you doing?"

She yelled in triumph and jumped on her feet.  
"I'm a genius!"  
"What does the modest act stand for?"  
"Steps, Arthur."  
"The chapel has no steps."  
"They are buried."  
"And that makes you a genius?"

She had grabbed her notepad, tape, and pen and stuffed it all in her backpack.  
"Wait, where are you going?"

All he could make of her answer was 'check' or 'chicken' or something like that as she rushed out.

Merlin found them both at the Chapel. Morgana was battling with a long perch while Arthur was setting up the laser recorder.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"We are taking levels."

Arthur gestured to indicate her that the recorder was calibrated.  
"I can see that. Why?"  
"Miss Genius here thinks the ground level around the Chapel was lower centuries ago, so maybe the entrance for the crypt is buried."  
"Shouldn't the entrance be _inside_ the building?"  
"Don't ask me. _She_ is the archaeologist."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and looked around. The afternoon was ending already, and their crew was leaving for the long week-end.  
"So, are we going home? Or you want to work this week-end?"  
"No, going home is a good idea."  
"Great! I'll call Gwen and we'll go out."  
"Not tonight, Merlin, Arthur is buying me diner."  
"I am? Yes, I am…"

Merlin grinned happily.  
"Really? Then I'll just call Gwen and tell her the two of you have a date."

Arthur flushed and Morgana cheeked reddened.  
"It's not a date!"  
"Just diner…"  
"Whatever you said..."

Merlin set out whistling, his grin still glued to his face. Morgana pocked at Arthur chest.  
"This is all your fault!"  
"Hey, I didn't do anything! You stepped in claiming about us going…"

She pouted.  
"It's your fault anyway."

Arthur tried to hide his own smile behind a mask of annoyance and failed. He was grinning like an idiot, and he knew it. He just could not help it. He sighed.  
"Don't I know it. So what do you want?"  
"Something simple. A pub? You'll have your red meat, and I could have salad or pasta."  
"Pub it is…"

She resumed her measurements, her last word coming above her shoulder.  
"Oh, and Arthur… This is not a date."

* * *

**N/A :** So, what do you think?


	11. Chapter 11 : Lost

**Discalimer:** You know... Don't own Merlin, and all that...

* * *

XI

**From ****Gwen****  
To ****Morgana**

**Object: Diner**

**Merlin called me. Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean it's great the two of you ****try to be friends again, and get along instead of fighting and hurting each other, but… **

**W****hatever happens at diner, don't kiss him! And call me.**

**Gwen xxx**

*

Unusual fact, Arthur gave the wheel to Merlin for the ride back. It was a 3 hours drive, and he didn't feel like it. Or so he said. Truth was the wound in his shoulder was still bothering him, and the painkiller was making him sleepy. So he installed himself comfortably in the back-seat, and let Morgana entertained Merlin. The peaceful purring of the car and the slow conversation cradled him into sleep.

As soon as his slight snore assured Merlin that Arthur was definitely sleeping, he turned to Morgana. She was flipping through the CDs to put some music on.  
"Hey, I need to talk to you."  
"Please, Merlin, don't you also give me a lecture on going out for diner with him…"  
"No, nothing to do with that. I want to talk about the Chapel."  
"What about it?"

He took a deep breath.  
"I don't know. I'm… Uneasy. That stone which was stolen, how could someone knew how valuable it was before you examined it? And I'm pretty sure we were watched the other day when we brought in the ladder and stuff to get the seal."  
"What!" She lowered her voice at once, casting a quick glance to Arthur sleeping form. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"  
"It's just a feeling. I don't have any proof."  
"Did you tell him about it?"  
"Tell to Mr. '_I-don't-believe-in-anything-I-can-not-touch'_ that I have a feeling something might be wrong? Not in this life-time."  
"Merlin…"

Her cell ring interrupted her. She picked up the phone:  
"Hey Gwen… Yes, we left already. We'll be there in maybe two hours, depending on the traffic. What's up?... No!"

This time, her rising voice woke up Arthur, who straightened slowly.  
"Why are you shouting… I didn't try…"

"Gwen, calm down and tell me exactly what the Police said… Okay. We'll meet you at your place… And Gwen… Be careful."

Morgana hanged up, and turned to her friends. She was as white as a sheet.  
"The lab was robbed last night. We lost the seal."

*

Finally awake, Arthur listened to Morgana related what Gwen had told her. The previous night, two men had gone through the security system, shot the guard, and stole various smalls objects, including theirs. The exterior camera had images of a white truck, unmarked. The guard was badly wounded, but his life was out of danger.

The lab had never been robbed before.

Arthur leaned back into his seat.  
"I don't like this."

Merlin half-turned to him, just to receive a slap on the arm.  
"Merlin, please, look at the road or I'll drive."  
"Do it, Merlin, she's a terrible driver. Only know two speeds; fast and faster."  
"Look who's talking… _I_ didn't lose my licence because of a 50 mph exceeding…"

Arthur dismissed her statement with a flourish. The argument had coloured her cheeks, which suited him better than her previous pallor. Merlin was not done however:  
"You won't like it, but I think the Museum is involved somehow."

Arthur lost his mocking smile and Morgana green eyes widened.

"Think about it. Only the four of us knew about the seal…"  
"And the lab. Our piece was not the only one stolen, maybe…"

Arthur shut off Morgana' hope.  
"Merlin is right. I don't believe in coincidences, and the only way for someone to know about both items is through the Museum. We put our daily report and the photos on the portal yesterday, so someone with the code had access to the information."  
"But why?"  
"That, Darling, is the _Million-dollar_ question."

A very good question, and not a reassuring one.

"Morgana, where is your laptop?" asked Arthur.

"Behind my seat, at your feet. Why?"

He retrieved it, and put it on.  
"Just a precaution. From now on, we don't put anything on the FTP site."

Extracting a USB key from his own carry-on, he copied all their files on the key before shutting down her machine carefully. Her vivid green eyes followed his pocketing the USB. He gave her a cocky smile.  
"I don't think anyone will search my front pocket without me knowing…"

Merlin laughed. Morgana hissed, irritated.  
"Of course not. They'll shoot first, and then they'll search you."

How much he wanted to retort, he didn't push. Her tone was harsh, and just a little too much high-pitched to miss the worry.

*

They reached the city around seven and headed directly to Gwen's apartment.

She was waiting for them, and opened the door as soon as she saw their car parking. Merlin followed her inside, but Arthur stopped Morgana by the arm. Her stare was just one bit too nervous for his taste, so he released her and went straight to the point.  
"Maybe we should reschedule diner."

Merlin had been right. He did have changed. She grinned.  
"Cold feet?"  
"As much as you are."

He had her cornered. He was offering time, or a way out, but if she redrew she looked like she still cared about him, or worse, a coward. Oh, he had changed; but not that much… He still loved a challenge. So she made her choice; and damned the consequences.  
"What about tomorrow night?"

Arthur released the breath he didn't know he was holding:  
"Works for me."  
"You're still buying, by the way."

Merlin walked out of the window through which he was looking at them smiling to each other.  
"They might not call it a date, but it looks a lot like it."

* * *

**N/A:** Merlin Season 1 DVD Box-set is released tomorrow in Canada!!! Can't wait :)


	12. Chapter 12 : Invitation

**Disclaimer:** Don't own...

**N/A: **Okay, the basics... After the carved stone discovered was stolen, Morgana started a survey of the chapel to find the tomb of Merlin (the Legendary one). She found a copper seal. The seal was also stolen at the lab where they had brought it for examination and testing. Now, the four of our merry band is in town for a long week-end. Arthur and Morgana are supposed to have dinner together, but it is not a date! (or so they said ;)

* * *

XII

**From ****Administrator**** to ****Arthur**

**Object: invitation**

**Once again, we are very impressed with your work. Results are exceeding our expectations.**

**Our annual garden party will take place this Friday at the botanical. We would be honoured if you could join us, despite the late invitation.**

**Best regards.**

The work-out had been wonderfully energizing… God blessed the gyms which were opened on public holidays. Morgana stepped out of the shower, stretching her sore arms to twist her long wet hair into a bun. It was sunny, warm, and she had a long, peaceable day ahead, which she had all intentions to enjoy before she joined Arthur for diner.

A wipe cleared a part of the foggy mirror and she smiled to her reflect, humming her favourite Irish ballad.

The self answering machine biped and she opened the door to list.  
'_Hi, Morgana, it's me… I need a favour. Can you call me back? Thanks.'_

Arthur asking for a favour today sounded no good. She picked up the phone.  
"Arthur, Morgana's speaking… Didn't hear the phone, sorry… What's the emergency?... You must be kidding…Today?... Why don't you bring Merlin?... Yes I know but… Alright, alright. I'll do it. But you own me; big time. See you at 3:30."

When she hanged up, she felt trapped. Their 'friendly' diner had magically changed into a high-society garden-party, this very day, for his biggest client. Having her name on the Museum list was good for her carrier too. Still, being his 'escort' for the afternoon was nothing like his "no-fuss" previous plan. '_I'm spending too much time with Merlin already, and I'm not sure how late it is going be when I'll escape..._' Morgana wiped the mirror again. Two could play that game. This was going to be fun. Her grin was just one step above devilish.

God helped him, she was beautiful. And she was torturing him on purpose, that was for sure. He knew he was in trouble the moment she greeted him at the door, bare-foot and very much annoyed. She had chosen a white blouse and a deep red skirt, all in all very conservative and sober. Then she had started searching her drawers for a pair of earrings and he had realized how low the collar of her blouse was cut. Her simple (and nearly transparent) white blouse had turned suddenly into one intriguing fantasy. He could do with that neckline. She would not bow at that party. Yes, he could endure the blouse. But then there was the skirt; her strict shy harmless skirt, which stopped half an inch above her knees. Sure, he liked (he loved) the color, bur this skirt was nothing dangerous. Or so he thought until he saw her walk toward him, until she bent (endearing vision from that blouse again) to pick up matching high-heels. Her so innocent skirt was made of two panels front-draping at the waist, and when she put on her shoes, the panels split to offer him a heart-stopping view up her leg. Pure self-preservation instinct prevented him to grunt and had him retreat several steps to the door.

When she joined him his erratic pulse was still hammering blood down. Arthur wondered how he was to survive the afternoon, let alone diner with her. Either he would suffer a heart-attack either she would kill him for molesting her. Anyway, he would die a happy man if she only granted him one smile.

"Arthur?"  
"Huh?"  
"I asked if I should take a scarf or something. You didn't tell me where this thing takes place."  
"The Botanical. You don't need anything unless you plan to hang out with me all night long."

_Here__; your turn to form some images in your lovely head. Too bad your blushing is making you even more stunning.  
_She was playing with him, half angel and half demon. Oh, he was in for a very long and tormenting afternoon.

Morgana was looking at him while he waited at the bar for their drinks. Just having him gawked every time her skirt moved was priceless. Had she known the effects of revealing a little cleavage would do to his heart rate, she would have play it sooner. It nearly worth the torture of having him around, his hands brushing her when he was helping her out of the car or guiding her through the crowd or handling her chair. It was sinful to stare at his broad shoulders and his handsome face. He was looking so good with this dark grey costume and his navy shirt which matched his eyes.

The barmaid was a curvy blond and she smiled at him. Arthur smiled back. She didn't like the barmaid.

The former dean of her university, a middle-aged man she had encountered a few time came to distract her from her jealous thoughts.  
"Dr. LeFay, I'm please to see you're well."  
"Dr. Alvarr. How are you doing?"  
"Fine, fine… How's work at Avalon?"  
"Exciting. I always like field work quite as much as books, so I'm happy there."  
"Good, that's good. And what project are you working on these days?"  
"Sorry, Sir, she can not tell."

Arthur handed her drink and offered his hand:  
"Arthur Pendragon, Logres ltd. Nice to meet you."  
"Dr. Drew Alvarr."

She sipped her cocktail to hide her smile. The two men were evaluating each other, exchanging glacial glares and business cards. Arthur was standing so closed she could nearly feel the harried beat of his heart on her back. The territorial battle was almost enjoyable. After a couple of minutes, the dean excused himself and Arthur guided her to another table near a linden tree.  
"You must be careful when talking about your work, Morgana."  
"I didn't say anything! And I know him..."  
"I know you didn't say anything. Just be careful, okay?"

His unsettled tone suited her.  
"Worried?"  
"When you parade dress up like that? Terrified."  
"Is that a compliment, Arthur?" teased Morgana.

She wanted to be a cat, so she could purr; even if it was so difficult to ignore the shivers running up and down her spine because of his obvious efforts to stare at her face when he wanted to look south.

He was about to say something stupid like _'you're perfect, marry me' _when the sound of clapping save him. Alvarr had climbed on the stage, and was introducing a short woman to the crowd.  
"She works very hard to promote medieval studies and interests students to History and Research. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Lady Freya Wingbeast."  
"Thank you Dr. Alvarr, for your kind introduction. I won't take too much of your time…"

Arthur stopped listening. Usually, when the orator promised a short speech, it was going on for a long, long time. Looking at Morgana was far more appealing. She was listening intensely at that lady Wingbeast. All her attention was focused on the little black-hair woman. She was so concentrated it was nearly disturbing to see her totally immobile, her stare fixed and barely blinking. Arthur was about interrupting her when some words captured his own interest.  
"… On Glastonbury carved stone. But this, my friends, is where Legends and Myths take over."

He recalled something about an epitaph on a stone said to be King Arthur and his wife tomb, discovered in Glastonbury. And hadn't Morgana told about the Chapel blessed by Glastonbury bishop? A bunch of applause closed the lecture; Morgana came back to him, her smile a little dreamy, and he forgot what he was about to ask.  
"Fascinating, don't you think?"  
"To be honest, I didn't really listen."  
"Ah, the youth never does…"

Arthur turned to the lecturer:  
"Freya Wingbeast. Nice to meet you, even if you didn't listen to my fabulous speech…"  
"Arthur Pendragon. Please meet Dr. Morgana LeFay."  
"Arthur and Morgana. Faith does have a sense of humour…"

The petite woman had a sweet face with chocolate eyes. He could not age her. She looked in her mid-fifty, but her dark hair had yet to white. He liked her instantly.  
"May I offer you a drink?"  
"You're a sweet-heart, Arthur. Red wine would be lovely."  
"Morgana? Same one?"  
"Yes, thank you."

She glanced at him walking away.  
"He's candy for the eye this one…"  
Morgana blushed, reporting her attention on her new friend.  
"Yes, I suppose… Trouble begins when he (smiles) speaks."

"Tut, tut. You're sweet on him, don't be harsh. So how are the two of you involved with the Museum?"  
"Arthur owns a remodelling company and he needed me on his site. I'm an archaeologist."  
"Ah, the famous Chapel the Museum is prattling about  
"You heard about it?"  
"Only a little."

She accepted the glass Arthur offered and tinted it with Morgana.  
"Cheers. Tell me everything about the Chapel..."

* * *

**N/A:** I couldn't decide how two bring them in a 'no-date' without having them killing each other (literally). And I needed the main story to go on, so here it was...


	13. Chapter 13 : Not a date second try

**Disclaimer:** don't own... Don't sue.

**N/A: **second try...

* * *

XIII

**From ****Gwen**** to ****Morgana**

**Object: So?**

**I can't believe you agreed to go with him to this garden thing… You're better call me and give me all the jet-set details. Did you go to diner afterward? Call me!**

**Gwen xxx**

It was past 9 pm when they finally got out of the Botanical. Freya had bombed them with questions, both business related and personal, and in less than a blink, she had them talking about their findings, deductions, and so on. Morgana asked some technical pointers for her job, which the older woman answered hearty; Freya offered some practical suggestions about the survey and impressed Arthur with her knowledge of construction techniques and remodelling. They parted with promises to meet again, and a private visit of the Site once the rebuilding will be complete.

Arthur unfolded his tie and unbuttoned his collar as soon as he got into the car. Morgana chuckled.  
"I take it you're not taking me to diner then?"  
"Well, originally, it was a 'no-fuss' diner, right? The few places which are still serving won't mind about my tie. Plus, I'm looking good whatever the attire."

She laughed at the uppish comment; at least she managed not to nod. Arthur turned on the ignition and inserted into the evening traffic.

"So, what do you want to do?"  
"If you don't keep the tie, I want to change too."

Yes please... He could not take more of her seducing skirt. If she crossed her legs one more time, he was to stop the damned car, and…  
"Let's go to my place…"

_What?_ He braked so hard she bounced forward then backward when the safety belt clenched. Morgana rubbed her bruise knee.  
"Arthur! Why did you do that for! The light is green!"  
"Sorry. Thought I saw a bicycle coming through. What about a pizza and a video? I'm yet to see _'Indiana Jones and the crystal skull'_."

There. Indy Jones was her favourite, and he would sit at the other end of the couch, as far from her as humanly possible, with an enormous pop-corn bowl in between.  
"Works for me. But keep your eyes on the road."

Gladly.

Morgana looked at her face in the mirror. Each time _she_ was about to fall, he tripped, and save her from drowning into his charm. He had tried so hard to focus anywhere but on her all evening. The car scene she was to remember for a long time. A bicycle... He had swallowed the hook, the line and maybe the cane too. Even now she had trouble erasing her _cat-who-ate-canary _smile. But now she played nice, and changed into a pair of jeans. Maybe she would keep the blouse on? Girls just want to have fun… If he was the one edgy, she would be safe for a quiet, cosy, intimate movie-time. She would sit as far away from him as possible, and put an enormous bowl of pop-corn in the middle...

"Morgana, where are the plates?"  
"Coming!"

She was definitely keeping the blouse.

Morgana frowned. Arthur had changed too. He followed her stare and grinned.  
"I always keep a change of clothes in the trunk; sometimes field work can be messy."  
"I see. Plates are in the cupboard on your left."

She had survived shirt, tie and hand-tailored pants. She could do plain white tee-shirt and fit jeans. He stretched to reach for the plates. Could she picked-up the utensils? Fitting a tee-shirt like that should be forbidden… Let alone a pair of jeans; he made it hard for breathing... Arthur took the knife of her wobbly hand. Her head was so light…  
"You're not going to faint on me, are you? You're pale as a sheet."  
"I'm fine. I just need to eat something, that's all."

Unconscious of his effect on her (can he be that blunt?), Arthur helped her to the couch. Yeah. She was just hungry; for food; period. She felt cold just because she was on hypoglycaemia; nothing to do with his hands deserting her to put a plate in front of her. He crashed down next to her with his own, stretching his legs in front of him:  
"Don't tell me I have to feed you. I'm starving, so I won't have the patience. Eat."

Morgana bitted into her slice, grateful not having to answer. The pizza was good, and loaded with her (their) favourite toppings: olives, onions, dried tomatoes, green peppers and lots, lots of cheese. Pizza was the only plate he was taking without meat. Her grin returned, a bit sheepish.  
"Hum… Thank you. This is the best pizza I had in months…"

He returned the smile.

"Me too. Where's your remote control?"  
"Somewhere around here, I guess."

Morgana put her plate back on the coffee table and kneeled on the couch, exploring the cushions between them to find the elusive object.

Arthur nearly dropped his plate when she pushed his legs aside to search behind him, one hand resting on his thigh to steady her. She pulled her long hair away from her face, unconsciously offering a direct view inside her blouse. He jumped on his feet like a cat splashed with water:  
"Hey, watch out!"

" Ah! I've got it…"

Her smile was dazzling. Mental. He'd been mental to think he could sit peacefully on that couch as she was within reach, and keep his hands of her. The concern in her captivating eyes overcame the primal need to crush her under him and ravished her until she begged him. He looked so uncomfortable she blushed:  
"Sorry, did I hurt your shoulder?"

Could she really be that blunt?  
"No, no don't worry. Do you want another piece?"  
"Yes, thank you. Can you bring back something to drink too? I've got beer in the fridge Merlin forgot a little while ago, if you want, and there's cider in the cupboard next to the stove."  
"Sure."

The movie was funny, but not up to the third one. They discussed it a long time after it finished, comparing favourite scenes, rerunning them, and arguing about every detail like they used to do.  
"No, seriously, Morgana, that's the best way to end it! You're expecting Shia Labeouf to take the hat, but no, the hat is Indy, and just Indy… Couldn't find a better end."  
"You're so easy… He should have given the hat to his son. The whole film is about passing the torch, so they can make a fifth with another actor…"

She always had an argument for a better end, for each movie they saw together. Arthur grinned, a bit mischievous.  
"You just like happy ending too much, Morgana."  
"I'm not the one who said that the ending of _'Out of Africa'_ sucks and that Denys should have lived to be with Karen for the rest of her life."

Arthur raised an eyebrow with a knowing expression on his face. She laughed.  
"Okay, this one sucks."  
"Maybe Hollywood will do you a favour, shoot a remake and change the end. They're so good at it lately."

She pulled a face at him, but her yawn spoiled the effect. Arthur stood up, rolling his head to ease the numbness in his neck.  
"It's late; I should get going."

She walked him to the door. The tingling from his beard made her wince when he kissed her cheek.  
"Thanks for the day. I had fun."  
"My pleasure. But I still own you a real diner. What about tomo…"

He trailed off the moment her eyes narrowed; he was pushing too far too soon. Arthur stepped out, hands in his pocket, hoping his best '_big-brother/best friend'_ smile was well in place.  
"Sweet dreams, Morgana."

She just nodded absently, anxiety already dying behind sleepiness.  
"Good night, Arthur."

* * *

**N/A:** I know you had guessed : the toppings on the pizza are MY favorite, but _'out of Africa' _ending completly sucks. Period. But now, tell me, was that a satisfactory no-date?


	14. Chapter 14 : Did you find Him?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters, which are belonging to BBC and the actors who personify them. The plot is mine, however.

* * *

XIV

**From Dr. Alvarr ****to ****Arthur **

**Object: Chapel remodelling visit**

**My consulting with the Museum includes punctual supervision with ongoing remodelling projects. Our encounter last Saturday picked my curiosity about your current work. I hope a meeting on field Wednesday next week is at your convenience.**

**Regards,**

**Dr. D. Alvarr, Ph.D.**

On the Saturday afternoon, Morgana returned to see Godefroi. He was her best source on the Arthurian Legend. And she felt at home in his book-store. The old man welcomed her with a warm smile and put the closed sign on the door.

She followed him to his office and nestled in the big leather chair. Godefroi busied himself with tea, as usual, before joining her.

"Now, My Lady Morgana, tell me everything. Did you find _Him_?"

He was pronouncing the article as a Holy name. Morgana smiled.  
"Sadly no. We recovered a seal but it'd been stole too it was copper the seal was made of copper I think first the stone now the seal I took measures but I didn't find anything levels because the general ground level is higher today than it used to be the statue is…"  
"Now, now… Calmed down Dear, you're making no sense talking so fast. What is troubling you?"  
"Arthur."

The answer came out before she could stop herself. Godefroi nodded and took off his glasses, to clean them; the same old gesture comforted her.

"The King or the Prince?"

She translated: _'Are you naming King Arthur the Legend or that ex-boyfriend of yours?'  
_"Your second option."

He had the handsome features of a prince, and the charisma and the commanding character. But to call him a prince was to admit she was falling for him; again. It bothered her, not being able to resist him. He had just to smile or laugh or simply stare at her and she was offering her heart again. So he could break it; again.

Morgana realized she was on the verge of crying when her old friend offered a tissue and patted her shoulder gently.  
"When your head and your heart disagree, follow your heart, Darling."  
"My heart is a fool. I listened to him once; and I'm still gathering the pieces."  
"Maybe some of the pieces are not yours to hold."

She considered his nebulous answer for a moment. She had never really thought about their split from Arthur's point of view. They were an item; he cheated on her; she broke up with him; end of story. She had put so much effort to convert her bruise feelings into hatred, she never considered that maybe he was hurt too. And still, he was willing to try. She was just too scared to let him.

Morgana nodded.  
"I'll think about that."  
"I'm glad to hear it. Now, you were babbling about a seal…"

This time, the explanation went clearer and much more organized. Godefroi listened carefully while she told about the strange little plate they found beneath the statue (she just surfed on the X-rated part of the discovery). At some point, he closed his eyes, his head bobbing from time to time, a sign of his intense concentration. When she spoke of the increased level around the Chapel and the buried steps, he stood up and refilled their cups.  
"This is irrelevant."  
"But…"  
"If there is a crypt, the entrance is inside the Chapel, not outside."  
"Freya confirmed that sometimes the entrance can be…"

The old man cut in, to her astonishment.  
"You're talking about Lady Freya Wingbeast, I suppose? Well, she's right, but not in that case."

Something in his tone intrigued her:  
"Do you know her? Why do you think the entrance is inside the Chapel?"  
"She's a well-known medieval architecture specialist; of course I know who she is. We met once or twice. She's a charming woman."

His tone was a bit sharp. Morgana went back to her second question.  
"Why do you think the entrance is inside the Chapel?"  
"Because of the Statue, my Dear. The King and his protective shield are inside the Chapel, looking at the Navel, not outside."  
"The tomb could be inside with its access outside."  
"I don't think so. We are talking about medieval construction here, an probably a secret one at that. Middle-age masons were nothing like the Egyptian, who went on with miles and miles of corridors for a single 30 . chamber."

His deduction made sense. She had only one argument left:  
"Arthur found the carved stone in the back-yard."

Godefroi answered by a question of his own:  
"Who said that stone was in its original place?"

The weather changed during the night. The last days had been sunny and hot, but on the Sunday morning, the sky was thundery again, low and heavy. Merlin sighed. Arthur full mood was matching the coming storm. He was pacing his living room like a caged animal, grunting about one thing or another. And at the moment, the subject was Alvarr's visit.

"This is impossible. How can I work with a schedule that tight if one imposes himself like that! I won't achieve anything in time if I spend every day of the week in stupid meetings and unplanned controls. I have the book to keep and quantities to compute and schedule to check and subcontractors to hire… No, this is unacceptable. I'll call the Museum first thing tomorrow morning. First time I'm hearing about a consultant hired for remodelling control anyway. I knew, I knew he was trouble the very moment I saw him lurking around Morgana Saturday…"  
"Here we are…"

Arthur spun around sharply. The young man answered the icy look with a broad smile.  
"Are you sure it's the pecking into your job which is bothering you? Or it's his interest in Morgana?"  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
"Just asking."

At least, he had stopped pacing. Arthur stood still for a complete minute then started walking back and forth again. Merlin sighed.  
"Merlin, you know full well how important this job is. They never discussed any lump-sump contract for this project. They just asked the unit rates to have the job to be done by the 20th of September, with an additional 10% overall if we finish sooner."  
"They gave us jobs before."  
"Nothing that big, nor with those incredible conditions."  
"So maybe it's logical they send someone to check on the progress."

Arthur glared at him.  
"I'm sending progress reports every week. And they were satisfied enough with it to invite us to their annual garden-party last Saturday."  
"Invite _you_ to the party. And you took Morgana."

The mimic on Merlin's face was irresistible. Arthur crashed down on a chair with a humorous grin.  
"She looks better in a skirt than you do."  
"How much better?"  
"A whole lot better."

His smile turned wolfy, probably at some images dancing in his head. Merlin pocked him.  
"Stop that; or I'll call in a cold shower."  
"Don't worry. She's not interested."  
"Now this is ridiculous."

They were both beautiful, and brilliant, and smart-mouthed, and pig-headed. Yes, they were absolutely perfect for each other. Merlin sighed again. The week was going to be a long one.


	15. Chapter 15 : when it rains it pours

**N/A: **The story is nearly done folks... Hope you like it so far...

* * *

XV

**From ****Freya**** to ****Morgana**

**Object : Visit next week**

**Hello My Dear,**

**I'm taking you up to your promise of a visit… Drew (Dr. Alvarr) told me he's coming next Wednesday, Museum duty, to check on the general progress. So I'm coming along… I'm sure you won't mind me for an afternoon? If Arthur grunts, just smile at him, you know he can't resist you.**

**Farewell,**

**Freya ;D**

Honestly, the world was crashing down on him. In three weeks, he had been robed, shot at, reunited with his long-lost love, pushed away by the woman, threatened by her best friend, robbed again, interrupted in his work countless time, and now, the excavation was flooded. Plus, everyone seemed to think that Morgana could have him dancing like a puppet. No seriously, life was really unfair.

Arthur cast a glimpse to the beautiful woman contemplating the disaster by his side. Okay maybe the assumption was not _that_ wrong. But he would not reach for the stars without arguing the moon was nearer first. Period.  
"I don't mind her coming, but you take care of her not messing around. I'll have my hands full with Alvarr already."  
"Maybe you want to switch? I'll entertain Alvarr and you play guide to Freya?"

He frowned at the word _'entertain'_. Morgana didn't notice, still rattling:  
"He likes me so he would be less keen on looking for mistakes and gives a more favourable opinion to the museum…"

God, she was playing cat&mouse with him again. He could deny and the jealous act would doom him. Or he could say 'yes, let's change' and look absurd and cheeky. Third option was to ignore her teasing smirk; Arthur chose to ignore the bait.  
"If you excuse me… Merlin! Call Leon for two additional pumps. And make sure no heavy equipments park within 30 ft from the cut. I don't want any sliding. Owen!!"

Morgana let him barked orders to his crew, and headed back inside, glad to finally escape the wind. She had stayed with him only to support him, because she knew how defeated he probably felt to see a full week of week completely destroyed by the mud and the water. But she was not dressed for bad-weather field-work and she was freezing. The teasing had just been a reflex to his haughty tone. The annoyed look on his face had worth it, though.

She sat at her desk. Gwen was to send a complete mapping of the Chapel floor based upon the pictures they took. Morgana played with the USB key they were now using instead of putting their files on the server. Her machine was to be considerably slowed if she worked on external support. Arthur was right however, they had to be careful.

Morgana had spent the previous day thinking about Godefroi question. They had found the stone in fill material, but no traces of a mausoleum or any structure was around. There should have been something… Was the backyard the carved stone original place? Or did it come from somewhere else? And how had it ended in the backyard?

So much questions…

Morgana intended to use a software on Gwen reconstitution of the Chapel to see if any anomaly appear. In the meantime, Gwen, who was a Photoshop fanatic and a puzzle genius, was trying to find a form on the floor fitting the missing stone.

The lab had promised their too few pictures of the stolen seal in the week. She regretted not having taken more herself. But they were running short on time, and she wanted the seal examined as soon as possible… Morgana sighed.  
"Something's wrong?"  
"Hi Merlin. No, nothing's wrong. I'm waiting for Gwen sending some files. How is it going outside?"  
"Muddy. And Arthur is in full '_I'm-in-charge-so-everything-is-going-to-work-because-I-say-so_' mode."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Well, I'm not, things are actually working. Chat later."

He winked, and cold air followed his exit. She shivered.

By noon, the rain was pouring again, and Arthur had to stop everything. They kept the pumps running for water control, and closed the day.

Merlin managed to convince him to go back to the Inn for lunch, so they could change and have a decent hot meal. Morgana refused to join them at first then complied for the two men refused to let her alone in the quarters.  
"I can't leave the computer running like that… I need to close everything and it takes forever…"  
"We are not leaving you here by yourself. Take your computer with you, and keep it on with the power supply during transportation." suggested Merlin.  
"Then I'm staying at the Inn after lunch."  
"As you like."

Arthur's short-temper was screeching on her nerves. He was soaked to the bone, his hair clasped on his head by the rain. Every few seconds, he tried to wipe out dripping water from his eyes, only to splash everything around. He looked like an angry, and very wet, cat. Merlin was no better; his jeans were damped below their k-ways, and his fair skin was so damp it was gleaming. Pity had her hurried to collect her things.

One hour later, the three of them were comfortably installed in the dining room. Merlin closed his long fingers around his bowl of soup with a relieved sigh. Morgana cast a glance outside. The rain was so thick she could barely see the end of the terrace.  
"Do you really have to go back?"  
"Yes, at least I do."

Arthur sounded tired. His tone had this hard resolve he used when talking about duty.  
"I need to review the schedule and the whole organization to minimize the impact of _this_. Merlin can stay with you."  
"Sorry, pal, but you're not going anywhere without me in this weather."

Arthur turned to Merlin. His friend rarely used that tone. Morgana mouthed a _'thank you'_ to him, and focused on her lunch. Merlin winked and grinned:  
"Morgana, did I ever show you my personification of Gene Kelly singing in the rain?"  
"I got only the wet silent version so far…"  
"Which is more than enough, interrupted Arthur. Trust me Morgana, you don't want the sound version."

Merlin pouted.  
"Arthur, you're not fun."  
"No, and I'm not deaf either…"

Morgana giggling turned into a loud laugh, and they joined her. Their teasing shook the gloom away and lightened the rest of their meal.


	16. Chapter 16 : Have diner with me

**Disclaimer: **Guess what?

**N/A:** Was missing my ArMor moments...

* * *

XVI

**From ****Gwen**** to ****Morgana**

**Object: mapping**

**Here you go. I zipped it, the file is enormous. In any case, I put it on your personal ftp at Avalon too. Enjoy!**

**Gwen **

**PS: no PS. You know what.**

When Morgana went back to her room, the first stage of her analyse was completed. She called the results on screen. The software would provide a mapping based on color variation. If some stones in the Chapel were replaced at some point, they appear with a brighter color on the map. But to do so, she had to make sure that shadows and light variations from the angle of photographs were eliminated. So step No.1 had been to retro-calculate the light levels for each photo, so she could equalized them. She had to do so manually, unfortunately. That was step No.2. Once done, she would be able to move on step No. 3, and the mapping itself. Morgana installed herself at the small desk, and began typing.

Several hours later, she finally took her eyes off her screen, with the impression to blink like an owl. She was ready to launch the model. Morgana glanced at the clock, surprised to see she had lost track of time. It was past eight. The mapping would take so much time, she was better to wait. She saved her files on both her hard-disk and the USB key for Arthur, and closed everything.

He was installed in a big armchair by the chimney, his legs stretched in front of him. Merlin was arguing with the barman to put on some soccer game on TV. It was so strange to have a fire roaring in the middle of August. The happy flames helped chasing humidity and cheered the heavy atmosphere. He looked worn-out. She could tell by the way he was absently rubbing his hand on his neck.

"Let me do that…"

Her fingers settled on the hard node in the nape of his neck. The pressure she applied sent tension up to his head and a quivering wave washed over him, forcing him to close his eyes. Her thumbs were moving slowly up and down either side of his neck, pushing soreness away. She pressed that stressed point again, and another wave hit him. Arthur instinctively bent his head forward allowing her an easier access to the sensible spot she was gently massaging. Her hands moved lower to his shoulders, careful not to press at his wound. Even with his clothes on, she could feel the tension in the strong muscles of his back and his shoulders. Morgana delicately squeezed the hard knots to ease them. The skin below his collar was so hot… The intimacy of the massage was starting to affect her too. But he needed the release so she ignored the tingling in her fingertips and went back to work on his neck again.

Each push was a bit less painful, and a lot more pleasurable. He repressed a murmur of pure satisfaction when she slipped her hands in his back again, rubbing the tensed trapezes through his tee-shirt. Years ago, her massages were a ritual between them, when he was exhausted or when… Arthur closed his eyes again and enjoyed the heat her ministrations were rousing.

She didn't want to stop touching him. It was more a caress than a massage now, as she was brushing the short-hair on his neck. Flaming butterflies were dancing in her stomach. Arthur took her hand and pressed his lips on the sensitive skin between the thumb and the index. The kiss sent shivers up her spine and she sat on the arm of his chair, her weakened knees brushing his.  
"Have diner with me next Friday…"

His voice was low and rich with undefined emotions. No promises of a 'no-fuss/friendly' diner this time… She tensed a little but he had kept her hand in his to play with her fingers. She wanted to moan.

Merlin approached with their drinks, and spoiled the moment.  
"Can I have a massage too?"

Arthur refused to release her and groaned:  
"No. Go away."

Morgana laughed; pulling away almost killed her; killed him.

She sat in the couch on the opposite side of the fire-place and curled in the cushions.  
"Do you mind if we have diner here instead of the dining room? I just don't want to move anymore." said Merlin.

Arthur signalled the waiter.

* * *

**N/A :** So I guess a third try at no-date is coming huh?? ;)


	17. Chapter 17 : the seeker will find

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot of this story.

**N/A:** A very short one, the next chapter is rather long though...

* * *

XVI

**From ****Morgana**** to ****Gwen**

**Object : update**

**So, how is your puzzle going? The mapping is taking forever. I strated it at 9 am, and it's yet to reach 24%... Let's hope the results will worth the wait. God, I hate waiting… Plus, it's raining really hard again and I'm stuck inside. I'm bored…**

**Keep me posted,**

**Morgana xxx**

**PS : Arthur asked me to diner again. Should I?**

The mapping took the whole day and more. Merlin and Arthur were busy with the damage control from the weather, so she barely saw them. It suited her, for she was unsure about that second invitation and not at all ready to face him again. The massage had been an impulsive act; not that she regretted it… But now, she didn't know how to face the consequences.

The software was still running when she fall asleep. The progress was up to 81%.

* * *

_The woman wore a long velvet cloak, the color of cinder. The heavy hood over her head was masking her face. She was standing in the Navel, very still. The man by her side had the long robe of the scholars.  
"I told you, he's not here."_

_The woman laughed. The sound was rather pleasant, despite its evident humourless.  
"You must be so proud, to be right again… But you know, you know, how important it is to find him. Emrys is buried with the last scroll of Nicholas. With this scroll, we'll be able to change lead into gold. And with gold comes power…"  
"In the meantime, my Lady, the witch of Avalon tricked us again. There's nothing in here but that stupid epitaph and the statue of her beloved King."  
"Discard the stone; and placed my seal at the feet of the statue. She'll know we were here."_

* * *

Morgana woke up at the insistent echoing of her computer. The mapping was complete.

Yawning she rubbed her puffy eyes calling the results on screen. She was so tired she nearly missed it, the patch around the altar. It was barely a splash of green in the sea of dark blue. She yawned again. Merlin was waiting for centuries; he could wait a couple more hours.

Morgana saved her results and closed her computer. Minutes later, she was drifting into sleep again.

* * *

_The woman was leaning on a tall young man. Her long curly black hairs were stricken with white and grey, but the silvery touch only added to her incredible aura of power. Her exquisite face was merely touched by age. Her serious mouth and high cheekbones gave her an air of majesty. Her eyes had the most remarkable shade of aquamarine, neither blue nor green but something in between, deep and clear. The young man had the same beautiful face and captivating eyes. He was supporting her, watching at the horses trotted away.  
"Their guild won't ever stop looking, mother."  
"And they'll never find him. Merlin and his secrets are well guarded. He is probably the first and only real friend your father ever had. Both are resting now, and safe."  
"Yes mother."  
"Enough nostalgy. Let's see if she put her mark on my statue."_

* * *

Morgana woke up again. It was about 5 am. Some light was timidly piercing through the thick clouds. The dreams were so strange; it was probably just her overworked imagination playing with her, making up a story out of her day-work. Still, it seemed so real. She arranged the sheets around her and laid back on her pillows.

The beautiful woman was the sorceress Morgan, with Mordred, her son by Arthur. But in her dream the woman was not despising the King, or Merlin. She sounds… sad and caring. She was protecting their relics from some obscure brotherhood.

Morgana fall asleep again with a smile on her lips. In her dream, the powerful witch looked like her.

* * *

_The young man pronounced some word and the summoned seal came into his hand. They had seen it before. The little copper plate was not bigger than his palm. The Guild herald was embossed on one face, three rhombuses __above a tower which formed an ermine. He read at loud the inscription on the other face: 'The seeker will find.'_

_The woman hissed and the flourish of her hand sent the seal back the feet of the statue. The crypt was still opened and the stele was lying upside down in the courtyard. He began an incantation to call it back, but she stopped him. The woman approached the knight and gently caressed its stony face.  
"I miss you. We will be reunited soon."_

_Then she turned to her son:  
"Mordred, please close the crypt."_

**N/A : **This is what happens when you stay up at night with too much chocolate and Merlin Season 1 DVD Boxset...


	18. Chapter 18 : something like that?

**Disclaimer: **guess what?

**N/A: **third tentative at Arthur and Morgana not dating. It took a while to write, and the whole chapter is rather long.

* * *

XVIII

**From Gwen to Merlin**

**Object : ArMor**

**Hi there,**

**Okay what is Morgana not telling?**

**Other subject, I've got four tickets for the Rock Tribute Concert next Saturday at the Coven; 10 PM. Tell Arthur and Morgana… Maybe they'll manage to squeeze us in their 'no-date' plans LOLL.**

**Do you think he's serious? If he screws up again… **

**Kisses**

**Gwen xxx**

Arthur stretched his arms above his head and yawned. She'd been looking up at that damned statue for more than an hour now, leaning on a dusty bench at its feet. She had yet to use the ladder, cast aside on the floor nearby. They were not to repeat their own version of playing tag. He didn't care to know if he regretted it or not. Morgana had not answered his diner invitation. Her computer simulations and their own work on Site had kept them so busy in the last days they barely saw each other. And now, she was staring at that stupid knight of stone without acknowledge him. He sighed.  
"Morgana, what are you looking for?"  
"Shush, let me think."

Well, that was rather rude. He stood and came to stand near her at the feet of the staircase. Morgana moved to the back of the altar, looking up at the rear of the knight. Great; just great. She was avoiding him. Maybe he read too much in her moves the other night. Arthur muffled his hair, unsettled. Now what?  
"Morgana, can we talk for a minute?"  
"Can it wait? I'm busy…"  
"You're not busy you're just goggling at that infernal thing for I don't know how long waiting God knows what."

The glare she cast him was anything but welcoming. He tried to smooth his temper. He was fed up and he wanted answers, but angering her was not going to help.

Now that he had her attention, he hesitated. Morgana crossed her arms, an impatient and very much annoyed look on her face. He recoiled. The '_we need to talk'_ conversation could wait after all. He was not ready for rebuff anyway.  
"Maybe I can help? Just tell me what you're looking for…"

The wary glimmer in her eyes disappeared.  
"I'm not sure."  
"Try me."

She shook her head. He was a down-to-earth kind of guy. He'd laughed at her if she told him about the dreams. Morgana turned her back to him and approached the front of the staircase again, climbing onto it. He joined her at once. So much for the ladder.

He was close enough for her to feel his energy wrapping around her. The memory of their last encounter at the same spot clouded her mind an instant. He was too close for comfort. He was not close enough. She stepped down. She clutched her hands together so they didn't reach for him on their own accord.  
"Is it about diner?"

The question surprised him and he took a step back.  
"You didn't say yes or no."  
"So what? You afraid the next chick on your list won't be available with a last minute call?"  
"Why are you reacting like that?"

The worried look was back behind the stubbornness. He pushed nonetheless, and jumped in; sort of.  
"It's just diner, Morgana. We'll join Merlin and Gwen at the Coven afterward. We had fun last week-end, at least I had. And you worth more than take-out pizza."

She smiled shyly. The compliment was sinking in, he could tell as her eyes cleared.  
"No fuss, friendly diner?"  
"No fuss, friendly diner." _Liar._

She nodded. Arthur kept his solemn expression to add:  
"Good. But Morgana, this is not a date, so save the provocative outfit, will you?" _As if she could. Anything she was wearing, he was a goner…_

This time, she laughed. He pocked at her shoulder playfully.  
"Okay. So now, are you telling me what you're seeking?"  
"Nope."

Morgana stole a fried from Arthur's plate. He grinned.  
"You still do that, then…"  
"I really have really no idea what you're talking about. Hey! That was my last piece of chicken!"  
"You stole my last fried."

She pouted.  
"I'm taking care of your blood pressure."

_Humour me_. She hadn't that torturing skirt again, but her jeans were cut low on the waist so glimpses of creamy bare-skin kept coming tempting him every time she moved. The V-neck was not better than the previous one. God have mercy, she was beautiful.  
"That's so kind of you."  
"I'm always kind."  
"Sure you are. You never yell, or throw things. You didn't even try to hit me lately. Aging softy?"

Morgana ignored the malicious smile and picked up the dessert menu. He went back to business.  
"Don't you think that's weird all those people want to visit suddenly? I've been here for two months and the request came in just a few days ago."  
"Two persons are hardly a crowd, Arthur. And maybe suddenly your site is less boring, and a lot more… attractive?"

The frowned spoiled the effect of the icy glare. Morgana was laughing.  
"We invited Freya, so she doesn't count. As for Drew…"  
"So Drew it is now."

He couldn't help himself. She was playing with him again and he was in too deep not to react. God.

"Chocolate volcano, please."  
The waiter nodded, refilled their glasses, and left. Morgana hid her smile in her wine. The jealous act was so sweet… Not that she cared about him being jealous… Adorable.

"Something is surprising though. I went to Godefroi last saturday, and he knows of Freya."  
"She's a well-known medieval specialist, I reckon."  
"He didn't seem that fond of her."  
"Maybe they had a hot steamy affair and she ditched him."  
"Don't be crass."

But she was giggling. Her dessert arrived. The chocolate volcano was a dark chocolate fondue with a plate of cut fruits. She forked a piece of apple and covered it with the chocolate before offering him the first bite. He accepted the feed with a grin. She used to do that, ordering desserts and sharing, because she had a sweet-tooth and she didn't want to feel all guilty for the calories. The hard taste of cocoa was perfect with the sweet from the apple. Morgana picked up a strawberry for herself and went on with her topic.  
"Godefroi said she's a charming woman."  
"And that tells you he doesn't like her?"

Her biting into the strawberry was incredibly sexy.  
"He's an old man, Arthur; old fashioned. He should have said a charming _lady_. Not woman. He calls me _My Lady Morgana_ all the time."  
"That's why you like him. He spoils you and names you after a fairy tale princess. May I have a pear?"

She obliged. Arthur caught her eyes following his mouthing the fruit. The need to kiss her resurfaced, so persistent he had to wash it down with the rest of his wine.  
"Your old bookseller dislikes Freya; Alvarr _(the name burned a hole in his chest)_ is all a sudden very interested in the site; now what? You're going to tell me they lead some conspirators willing to steal Merlin's legacy?"  
"Something like that?"

He put his cup of coffee down without drinking. Morgana held his stare silently, a tentative smile playing on her lips. She was serious. Arthur leaned back on his chair. He wanted to laugh, but if he did, she closed up again. He waited.  
"I… I dreamt about it."

Amusement flashed in his eyes and his grin widened.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"I'm not Morgana. I'm trying my best not to. But you are telling me you dreamt about a brotherhood of some sort, which went on for centuries to take the goods of a legendary magician…"  
"Forget it."

The tone was sharp.

"Morgana…"

She refused to meet his eyes. She should not have talk to him. He didn't believe her. Not then; not now. She'd been a fool to think she could trust him. She'd listened to her heart, no, to her ragging hormones, instead of her head again and…  
"Tell me everything. I won't laugh I promise."

Arthur was leaning forward. His stare was bluer than ever, and open. He was trying; if she was ready to let him. She drained her wine and explained.

Arthur listened; and he didn't laugh. Her bottomless imagination had needled a romantic plot above basic facts. Some group was stealing artefacts related to the Arthurian Legend and they were determined to make sure nothing had escaped their plundering. To relate Alvarr to this group would be a blessing (the angry lion in his chest roared in delight at the thought) and probably too much to ask. As for Freya, who knows…  
"…The mapping and Gwen puzzle, they match my dreams. The stone was at the base of the statue at the beginning. The statue moves to open the crypt, but I don't know how. I don't remember clearly."

Arthur smiled, teasing.  
"See, I didn't laugh."  
"But you wanted to."  
She looked as he took her hand and played with the silver mail at her wrist. The contact was intimate and strangely comfortable.  
"The point is I didn't."

She let their fingers joined when he stood.

"You're ready to show off your talent as a dancer?"  
"You make it sounds like a torture. You like dancing with me."

Her blazing smile was bewitching. He helped her up, gesturing the waiter to call a cab.

She had drunk a little too much. She knew it the moment she got on her feet. Moving was sending waves in her head; all her senses were balancing between sharp and mellow. She slipped her hand below his arm and steadied herself against him. It felt good to rely on him. The fresh air sobered her, but the slow motion impression glued. "Come on, the cab is here. You'll torment me all your will at the Covent."

* * *

**N/A:** I love chocolate fondue :)


	19. Chapter 19 : Get over it

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**N/A:** I need to finish this, so here it is... Not totally satisfied with it, however

* * *

XIX

**From ****Arthur to Morgana**

**Object :**** diner**

**You're cute when you're drunk. I'm picking you up at 4 pm on the way back. Don't be late!**

**Arthur**

**PS: I won't walk away without a kiss a fourth time. We are dating. Get over it.**

* * *

They didn't talk about his email. By the Wednesday, she was still to decide if the whole effect was completely arrogant, or just sweet. And to add to her growing frustration, all her tries to unlock the crypt had let her empty handed. Morgana grunted. Patience was not at the top of her virtues list. When she saw a chat popped-up on her screen, she was very tempted to throw something at Arthur for interrupting.

_**Arthur:' You're cute when you're fuming.'**_

She snorted. The guy was stubborn (persistent) if anything.  
_**Morgana:' Stop hitting on me. Don't you have a job to go on with?'**_

_**Arthur:' **__**Someone needs to take her mind's off a bit...'**_

Morgana glanced up above her screen. He was scribbling in a notebook and not looking at her.  
"Arthur, I'm less than 30 ft from you, can't you come here and talk instead of using that stupid thing?"  
"I'm not sure I can answer that without you putting a restrain order on me."

She blushed. She smiled. The dark cloud above her head just evaporated. He winked and put his pen down:  
"No luck, huh?"  
"Nope."  
"Would it be that dramatic if we don't find it?"

She frowned again. Arthur stood and came to sit on the corner of her desk; he looked more serious now, his flirting mood forgotten:  
"Face it. Even with that stone and the seal, we maybe wouldn't have been able to find it."

Morgana knew he was right. She just could not give up; not like that. The coffee in her mug was nearly cold. She sipped it nonetheless, and smirked. Arthur sighed.  
"Do you want me to call in a GPR team?"

The Ground Penetration Radar would allow detecting the void of the underground cavity, if any. It was a good idea; an expansive good idea.  
"Will the Museum cover the cost?"  
"If I justify it properly, why not?"  
"But it will delay you again. Arthur…"

She trailed off. He was trying to help, and she was taking the counter side once more. What was wrong with her?  
Merlin interruption, for once, was welcomed.  
"Our visitors have arrived."

Arthur retreated to his desk, and Morgana quickly gathered her papers in a neat pile, and put them away in a drawer. Her computer was logging off when the door opened on Freya Wingbeast and Drew Alvarr.

If Arthur had guessed about their use of actual field-work, he would have lost his bet. Alvarr was in work-pants and solid walk-boots, with a practical hunting vest. Freya, on a contrary, had apparently forgotten about her field days, despite all the knowledge she had shown on construction and remodelling sites. Only a flowered straw hat was missing to complete her long flowing skirt and crisp blouse. Arthur raised an eyebrow, but Morgana shook her head quietly before stepping forward to welcome their _guests_.

"My Dear, we are letting Arthur and Drew to their boring business. I want to see that chapel right away. Did you find anything new?"  
"Sadly no. The rain…"  
"Of course… Bad weather is such a plague. Let's go."

She took Morgana's arm and basically dragged her outside. Morgana rolled her eyes to Merlin, who was concealing a smile behind a set of drawings. Alvarr and Arthur were already on achieved schedule and upcoming work.

Two hours later, Morgana was exhausted, and nursing a headache. Freya was still chatting and pacing around the statue, making both the questions and the answers, presenting theories in the same breath. Why had she thought she was dangerous? Freya Wingbeast was just an eccentric dilettante, passionate and perfectly inoffensive.  
"But you didn't follow my advice and dig outside?"

This question she had to answer, at least:  
"No; Godefroi convinced me otherwise."  
"That old owl… Seekers will find their due in the mud, not in books."  
"Excuse me?"

Morgana sharp tone reverberated in the stone room. Freya gave her a penitent smile.  
"Sorry… Godefroi and I are old acquaintances… We are spading for years now. We just love our little arguments. Different schools, you know…"

She didn't believe her. Her trusted mentor had shown no sympathy toward the woman in front of her. One part of Freya first comment was echoing in her head. _Seeker will find._ The woman in her dreams had used the same words; the guild woman looking for Merlin. It could only be a coincidence, but still…  
"We should go back to the quarters. Dr. Alvarr and Arthur are certainly waiting for us to join them for lunch."  
"Oh, no, I don't think so… I told Drew I was kidnapping you."

Morgana heart-beat was accelerating, fast. She had to get out of here.  
"You're very pale, my Dear, something's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Freya, we really need to go now. I tend to do hypoglycaemia rather easily…"  
Not a very convincing lie… She was not a good liar. _Please, please believe me…_

"Of course, my dear. Here, seat down a minute while I check something..."

Morgana felt a sting in her neck then darkness engulfed her.

Merlin checked the time. Alvarr was occupying Arthur with a multitude of questions about the remodelling of the cloister; his minutia had them spent nearly the whole morning on the well. With this degree of details, it was to take him the rest of the week to inquire about the complete site. Merlin had not any active part in the discussion, except for providing an as-build drawing from time to time, or checking for exact figures. He looked at his watch again. It was way past one o'clock in the afternoon, and no Morgana. Merlin stood up:  
"If you don't need me, I'll go ask Morgana and Lady Wingbeast if they are ready for lunch."

Alvarr glanced up.  
"I know Freya; she does not like to be interrupted when she's working."

Arthur frowned:  
"Well, an impromptu visit can hardly be called work, can it? I need a break too, if you don't mind, Dr. Alvarr. Please go, Merlin."

The young man nodded, and exited without waiting. Arthur pushed away from the table, and stared at his visitor silently. Discomfort seemed to grow. The other man was clearly refusing to look at him, checking on his notes, and tapering his pen in his open hand. Obviously, something was bothering him.

Arthur bent forward:  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?" _Before it's too late?_

Alvarr stood up.  
"Your friend is right. Let's go find the Dr. Lefay."


	20. Chapter 20 : it's empty

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to BBC and the actors who personified them in the show. The plot, however, is mine.

* * *

XX

_**From Andrew Alvarr, Police Statement**_

_**I met Lady Freya Wingbeast about four years ago, through common acquaintances. She was a generous donator of the remodelling program, and at the time I was looking for financial support for my chair. She expressed some strange ideas about the Arthurian myth being real, but I didn't care, I just needed the money. All I had to do was to tip her about potential discoveries about King Arthur and Merlin. So when Mr. Pendragon advised the Museum about that carved stone he related to Merlin's tomb, I called her. She arranged to meet him and the Dr. LeFay, the archaeologist called on the Site. I didn't realise at the time maybe she was mad. I'm not a suspicious man, if she wanted to spend some time at the Chapel why I was doing my job inspecting the remodelling progress, why not? **_

**_I don't know anything about the thefts and the shooting. That was certainly Lady Wingbeast doing. With money, you also find someone who knows someone…_**

* * *

Merlin didn't walk in immediately. Through the half opened door, he could see the older woman perched on the ladder, pulling at the shield of the statue. Morgana was nowhere in his line of sigh, and the women were apparently not talking. The shield didn't budge. Morgana would never have allowed someone to touch the relic with so little care. Merlin was about to step in when, panting a little, the woman rasped:  
"I know you are the answer, stupid figure of stone… The seal proved it."

Crap. What if Alvarr was not the shadowy figure behind the attacks? He could overpower the older woman if she was unarmed. Where was Morgana? Was she hurt?

A loud crack broke through his indecision.

Instead of the shield, she had tried pulling on the sword. On somehow, the statue was lowering now, and a small space was opening at its feet. The victorious laugh turned into a yell of disbelief. He rushed in.  
"Lady Wingbeast, where is Morgana?"

She turned to him, a furious and desperate look on her face.  
"It's empty, why is it empty?"  
"Freya, what did you do?"

Arthur and Alvarr had arrived too. She was muttering to herself like mad, kneeling in the empty space, brushing the dust with her hands.  
"It's empty. All this work, all this research for nothing. It's empty. The texts said it was buried with him, Merlin's treasure. I read the texts; I was to succeed where that so-called Guild failed. But it's empty, empty! "

The three men ran to the altar, Alvarr and Arthur to seize her up, Merlin to the lying form he had spotted on the front bench. He checked her pulse and her eyes then turned to them:  
"She's okay… She'd been drugged."

Later in the afternoon, while Alvarr and Freya were explaining themselves to the Police, Morgana insisted on going back to the Chapel, despite her friends' disapprobation. Arthur escorted her while Merlin called Gwen to fill her on the conclusion of their little adventure. This time, the Chapel was not under seals, and Morgana sat on the floor near the open hole in the ground.

Arthur couldn't help but smile as the words escaped her:  
"It's empty."

He knelt beside her.  
"I wouldn't say that, exactly."

Carefully, he brushed away some remaining dust from the bottom of the tomb. Some words were carved in the bedded stone, some words he could barely decipher:  
_'En Avalon ils reposent en paix, jusqu'à leur réveil requis. Jusqu'à ce jour, ils sont protégés. Je veille.'_

Morgana translate automatically. _'In Avalon peacefully they rest, until they are needed again. To this day, they are protected. I'm watching._' Arthur smiled at her.  
"So, you were right, after all. Morgan the Enchanteress dedicated the last of her powers to conceal King Arthur and Merlin graves."

She leaned on him; she was tired, and cold.  
"Yes, and it's sad; because the stories will remember of her as an evil sorceress, not a kind woman, protecting her loved ones. Did you just say I was right?"

Arthur helped her up.  
"I said that. Come on now. The inscription will still be here tomorrow. Merlin is surely deaf by now, having Gwen shouting at him. Let's go talk to her, and put him out of his misery."  
"You said I was right."  
"Get over it, Morgana…"

* * *

**N/A :** So, the end is rather abrupt, I'm sorry. I really had trouble finishing the story, it was way too long. Sorry...


	21. Chapter 21 : Epilogue, return to Camelot

XXI

**From ****Uther ****  
To ****Morgana**

**Morgana, **

**The papers are registered. I trust you to use your father inheritance with care. Have fun, and remember to visit an old man, sometimes.**

**Your godfather,**

**Uther**

* * *

When he stopped by her door, she was packing her car. He hadn't seen her in more than two weeks. He had the business at the Chapel to complete, and meetings with various authorities at the Museum and Avalon Foundation about their discovery had driven her away. He had called, and hit her voicemail each time. She hadn't returned the calls, until he got a text message late the previous night, asking for his help.

Uneasy, he grabbed a basket. Morgana smiled at him; she was radiant. She looked happy. She took the basket out of his hand, kissing his cheek lightly.  
"Hi."  
"Hi yourself. What's all that?"  
"Stuff we are going to need. You're ready?"  
"Whenever your are. Where are we going?"

Morgana didn't answer and climb into the car. Arthur followed. She handed him a small bag.  
"What's that?"  
"Well…"

He opened it, curious to see why she was laughing.  
"Blind-fold? Morgana…"

Confused, he watched her play with the token. The gesture was fascinating, her long fingers caressing the silk while it flowed over her bare legs. He swallowed. What game was she playing now? He forced himself to hold her stare. She was daring him to take the challenge.  
"What sort of help do you want exactly so you need to blind-fold me?"

She pulled a face to him. Arthur laughed, and took the piece of fabric.  
"Fine. I'll do it. Just swear that the rope on the back seat is not part of it…"

This time she blushed. She was bewitching. He handed the tiny fabric back. Morgana bent over him to knot it behind his head. Blind, his other senses took over; sparks erupted when she brushed his hair; her scent was all over him, and he leaned forward to kiss her, but she stopped him, inches from her mouth.  
"We need to get going… It's a long drive."  
"Are you going to tell me where…"  
"No, it's a surprise."

Arthur captured her hand and brushed his lips to her wrist. He sensed she wanted to redraw, but he held tight, keeping their linked fingers onto his lap.  
"You're kidnapping me and blinding me while you're driving us God knows where, and you're not allowing me a kiss. I need something in return…"

The sound of her laugh was enticing.  
"Oh, you'll have something in return, Arthur, don't worry."

The stop of the car told him they were arrived. She took her hand of his and got out of the car. Arthur was itching to get rid of the blind-fold. Morgana guided him in front of the car.  
"Can I take it of now?"  
"Yes, but you close your eyes. And don't cheat."  
"I won't."

_Never again_. Perfume of wild aubepine mixed her lavender scent when she leaned on him to untie the fold. Her hips brushed his, and he grabbed her waist to pull her closer. Her arms rested on his shoulders. He had such a concentrated look on him, trying very hard not to open his eyes to look around, she could not resist. Morgana gently pressed a kiss to his mouth. Fire exploded in her veins as soon as their lips touched. He tasted like heaven. Her legs weakened and she let him take control of the kiss, pushing her against the hood, fisting her hair to pull her head backward. A moan of pleasure escaped her when his hands brushed the soft flesh of her knee. He deepened the kiss. Her heart was pounding heat and desire into her stomach as he savoured her, his tongue caressing her in a slow arousing ballet. His grip on her tightened. The tension building inside her was unbearable. Morgana grasped his shirt for balance when she fell.

Her aching against him nearly snapped the last of his self-control. She was so sweet. He wanted more. She was so tantalizing soft. He craved for all of her. Out of breath, he broke off the kiss, holding her while she calmed down in his chest. He rested his fore-head to hers, brushing her nose. Her face was flushed from pleasure and embarrassment. His voice croaked. He didn't care.  
"Wow… That was some kiss…"

She blushed even more. Arthur caressed her cheek and her swollen mouth.  
"Can I look around now?"

He wanted to kiss her again. She nodded slowly.  
"Help me up first."

He obeyed, but kept his arms around her as he made out the long alley boarded with old oaks and the wild bushes of Aubepine around them. He gasped and hip grip became rougher on her hips. Arthur turned, keeping her with him. The house was still there, the stony house with its four steps staircase, the balls of blue limestone on each ramp and the tall windows.  
"You bought it."

She could hear so much in his reply: astonishment and joy and envy. She put her head on his shoulder, smiling:  
"You see, my boyfriend really likes the place… He's handy, but given you're so good at remodelling…"  
"I'll show you handy."

Morgana escaped his touch and fished the key in her back pocket, teasing him.  
"No fooling around on the job, Arthur, or I'll charge you with harassment."

Laughing, he grabbed her and stole the key from her when she melted against him. It cost him to break off the kiss.  
"I love you."

She looked up into his smiling blue eyes.  
"Tell me what the _'please'_ stands for, then."  
"Everything."

_The end is only the beginning._


End file.
